


No Less My Own

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Life in the DiNozzo home is about to change as they welcome... one more.......... a complex child that captured their hearts from helloTISSUE WARNING!!! TISSUE WARNING!!! TISSUE WARNING!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Tony made his way through the halls of the pediatric ward. It was Mandy's birthday and he had a present for his friend. Although they had given up on dating two years prior, they had remained good friend.

"Doctor," Tony smiled as he caught up with his friend. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you!" Mandy's face brightened a bit. "You are such a good friend."

"Well," Tony laughed. "I do try. The boys are at school; Shelby's at preschool so I figured maybe we could go to lunch?"

"I'd love to as long as you don't mind the cafeteria," Mandy sighed.

"That's mighty fine dining," Tony smiled. "I'm actually used to it; we spend a lot of time at hospitals with three kids, Gibbs and Jackson."

Walking towards the elevators, Tony paused just outside a patient room where a little girl sat all alone. Her head was bald obviously chemotherapy had taken her hair. The room was sad; it contained nothing to make the child's stay a little less frightening.

"That's Gianna," Mandy whispered. "Her family abandoned her when she got sick; they didn't want the responsibility of a sick child. They signed away their rights so she could become a ward of the state."

"They could not afford her care?" Tony questioned as he watched the beautiful little girl from the window.

"They didn't want the stigma of having a diseased child," Mandy explained. "She's the sweetest little thing; it breaks my heart."

"How old is she?" Tony questioned as he took in the small frame.

"Ten," Mandy's answer was soft. "She's a little older than my boys.. She's tiny though; so frail looking."

"Let's go get you some lunch," Tony's eyes didn't leave the door as they walked away. "Is she terminal?"

"They are giving her chemotherapy; they are talking about a bone marrow transplant but the insurance is not willing to pay for it." Mandy's eyes filled with tears. "I always said I wouldn't get attached but she breaks my heart."

"Do something about it," Tony watched as the emotions played over Mandy's face. "Still not willing to raise a child that wasn't born to you?"

"I can't," Mandy shook her head. "Listen, I have a lot of work to do. Let's take a rain check on lunch."

Nodding, Tony made his way towards home; his mind troubled by little Gianna; her life so delicate.

"Daddy!" Shelby squealed at Tony as he appeared in the doorway of her classroom. "I missed you."

"I missed you too!" Tony hugged her close.

"You squishing me!" Shelby giggled as she wiggled down.

"I am?" Tony tickled his little girl. "I love you so much Shelby!"

"I love you so much my daddy!" Shelby giggled. "Go get Taddy and Gabey?"

"Let's roll, girl!" Hiking his daughter onto his shoulders, Tony made his way to the car and pointed it in the direction of the boy's school. As soon as the bell rang, Tony watched closely as his boys came out of the building Tad waiting for Gabe so they could walk to the car together.

Hugging the boys tight, Tony didn't let go until they squeaked. "Dad," Tad wiggled away. "You're going to kill me."

"How would I do that?" Tony laughed; he really could not wait to heart his answer. "Asphyxiation."

"You've been hanging around Ducky too much." Tony laughed.

"Yeah well," Tad took a deep breath. "I have a lot of stuff to learn before I go to medical school."

"Thought you wanted to grow up to be a dad?" Tony watched Tad's face. "That was way back when I was five. I'm six now it's time I start growing up."

"What about you, Gabe?" Tony picked up his little man. "What are you going to be when you grow up?"

"Ooh-rah!" Gabe chirped back. "Once a Marine always a Marine, Sir!"

"You've been practicing with grandpa again?" Tony laughed.

"Let's go home!"

"Hey guys," Gibbs smiled as everyone charged through the door. "How are my favorite DiNozzos?"

"Grandpa!" Shelby launched herself into his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Shelby Lou!" Gibbs sang back to his little princess.

Giggling, Shelby threw her arms around her grandpa's neck and buried her head in his neck. "I missed you so much! My heart was achy!"

"Well, we just have to go get extra kisses and some juice. Do you think that will help?" Gibbs snuggled his little girl close.

"Yes," Shelby held on tight. "I think that lots of grandpa kisses will help too."

"Kids," Tad shook his head. "Dad, can I go swimming?"

"Chores first," Tony reminded. "Then you can go swimming but you come get me before you head to the pool."

"I'll take Nemo out," Gabe called as he grabbed the leash and collar for their dog.

With the boys off doing their chores and Shelby having grandpa time, Tony took the time to wander through the house; his mind buzzing from the day. Looking over the unused family room, Tony took a deep breath before turning back to go find his family.

"I need to talk to you," Tony said softly to Gibbs. "I took Mandy her birthday present earlier and was going to take her to lunch. She told me the story of a little girl with leukemia. Gibbs, she has nobody. It's so sad; she is in a hospital room with nothing personal to brighten it up. They want to do a bone marrow transplant on her but the insurance will not pay for it. She's not getting quality care because of her insurance and there is nobody there for her Gibbs."

"What do you want to do?" Gibbs turned Shelby in his lap so she could reach her grapes and juice a bit better.

"She's a ten. but so tiny." Tony scrubbed a hand over her face. "I want to be her family; I want us to be her family. Jethro, she deserves to be loved even if she's going to die."

"Bringing her home for her to die is going to be hard," Gibbs said softly.

"But it's the right thing to do," Tad said from the doorway. "Everyone needs family."

"We don't leave anyone behind," Gabe chimed in from where he stood by the back door. "We're DiNozzo's and that means we do our best to make life better for people. Remember?"

"I remember," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "I think we should talk a bit first."

"Talk about what?" Tad pulled up a chair and scooted over so his brother could share it with him. "She's all alone and sad. We have a big house and lots of love."

"She's really sick, guys." Tony said softly. "She's going to go to heaven."

"Then she should come here so we can make sure she knows how to get there," Gabe spoke up. "She can have my bed."

"That's so nice of you," Tony picked up his little man. "We'll get her all new stuff; it has to be really clean to keep her from getting even sicker."

"Will she be able to play and stuff?" Tad watched his dad's face.

"I don't know sweet boy," Tony pulled Tad up on the other leg. "I'll tell you what; let's everyone get changed and we'll go meet her then I'll take everyone out for pizza."

"Pizza?" Shelby's eyes lit up. "I love pizza!"

"She's such a DiNozzo," Gibbs laughed. "What's this little girl's name?"

"Her name is Gianna," Tony smiled. "She's so beautiful."

Tad and Gabe went to their rooms to change into their play clothes. Pulling out his USMC backpack, Gabe looked through his books until he found a few that a girl might like and put them inside. Tad got out some crayons and coloring books along with some movies.

"We're out of room," Gabe said softly.

"Squish it down," Tad called as he ran down the hallway into the den and grabbed two of the spare Joe's that Mandy had purchased two and a half years before. "We have to make room for her to have some cuddle pets."

"Got it!" Gabe grunted as he did the zipper. "Hurry up and get changed; dad is specting us."

Tony watched at the boys muscled the backpack down the hallway together; he had no idea what was inside but pride bubbled inside him. Gibbs came walking down the hallway with Shelby's hand in his own. She was carrying a doll, a hat and a pair of slippers she didn't like because they scared her.

"Ready?" Gibbs questioned as he looked around with pride.

"Ready," Tony nodded. The drive to the hospital was filled with questions from the boys that Tony patiently tried to answer but some he could not. Mandy was wrapping up her shift when the family arrived.

"Hi there," Mandy greeted the DiNozzo's. "What brings you here?"

"We have a little girl that needs us," Gibbs picked up Shelby and took Gabe's hand. "If you'll excuse us."

"He doesn't like me anymore, does he?" Mandy questioned.

"No really," Tony shook his head. "You hurt his grandchildren and he's very protective. I have kept you away from the kids because I enjoy your company but I don't agree with you not wanting to be a part of their life; just like I don't agree with your screwed up ignorance that you cannot love another child unless it is yours. You are in the wrong profession if that's the case."

"Tony?" Gibbs pointed to the room. "Is this it?"

Nodding, Tony turned to Mandy one last time. "If you'll excuse me; I have a little girl's life to change."

"What is that going to do to your children?" Mandy moved to stop them from entering. "Have you even thought about that?"

"That's all I have thought about but they want this; I want this. We are going to take the bad and try to make some good." Tony stepped around the lady doc. "I don't think that us being friends is working out very well."

By the time Tony got into the room, the kids were on the bed with Gianna. The little girl's face was lit up in a smile. The hat that Shelby brought her was on her head, slippers on her feet and the boys had introduced her to two pink turtles that she was calling Snuggles and Cuddles.

"Hi baby," Tony smiled at the little girl as he walked into the room. "You look beautiful."

"These are the best slippers ever!" Gianna giggled. "I love Monsters!"

"Shelby is afraid of them." Tony said with an exaggerated smile. "They were a really big on her but they look perfect on you."

"I've never had slippers before," Gianna smiled. "How's come you came to see me?"

"Well," Gibbs sat down in the chair by the bed. "We heard that you were here all by yourself and we didn't want you to be lonely. I have been in the hospital a lot and I know what it's like to need company."

"Me too!" Tad laughed. "You should have family; we want to be your family."

"Really?" Gia's face lit up; her eyes twinkled and danced. "A family?"

"Yep," Tony nodded.

"But I'm dying," Gianna's face fell; her eyes filled with tears. "Nobody wants a dying kid."

"We do," Tony replied as he opened his arms and pulled the little girl into his lap. "We do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you like movies?" Gabe questioned Gianna softly. "My favorite movie is Monsters, Inc."

"I like Bambi," Gianna's eyes lit up as soon as Tad pulled it out of the bag.

"Want to watch it together?" Tad looked to his dad and grandpa. "Is that okay?"

"I think so," Tony nodded. "I'm going to step outside and make sure. Gianna, are you hungry baby?"

"Yes," Gianna nodded. "I hate the food here; it makes me want to throw up."

"Okay," Tony placed this beautiful little girl on Gibbs' lap. "Come on Miss Shelby, we're going to see what we're allowed to eat."

"Pizza!" Shelby giggled. "I want pizza daddy."

"You always want pizza," Tony laughed. "Let's go."

Tony made his way to the nurse's station and was able to get some suggestions from the staff on what to feed the little girl. Catching a social worker as he got to the elevator, Tony pulled the woman aside.

"I'm a certified foster parent," Tony said softly. "I've kept all my credentials and things up just in case the needed did arise that my home was needed for another child. I would like to provide a family for Gianna."

"Do you understand that she's dying?" Cheryl questioned

"What I know is that little girl is very much alive right now and in need of a great deal of love which my family and I can provide." Tony gave a calm smile. "If you could look into what we need to do in order to take her home; I would appreciate it. The sooner that we can make it official, the sooner that I can meet with her medical team and find out what exactly it is we need to purchase for her."

"That could be expensive," Cheryl warned.

"I know," Tony smiled. "I have millions perhaps billions of dollars to spend on her; I'm not worried about it. I really should call my financial adviser and see where I'm at these days. Shelby, you remind daddy to do that okay?"

"Okay daddy," Shelby giggled. She had no idea what she was agreeing to but this was her daddy and it would be okay.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" Cheryl smiled at the man before her. "You are going to change her life; thank you."

"You're welcome. Someone should have done that a long time ago." Tony sighed. "We're going to go get her something to eat; she hates the food here. My children need to eat too but we'll be back shortly."

Tony made his way to the car and grabbed the stroller; he was going to need the extra space for a few things. A quick stop to place their food order and Tony took Shelby and headed toward the toy store. Many purchases were made that would brighten not only Gianna's hospital room but would easily be incorporated into her room at home.

With a quick stop to pick up their food, Tony and Shelby headed back to be with Gianna and the family.

"Daddy?" Shelby giggled from under the mound of items in her lap. "I'm lost!"

"You need a rescue!" Tony laughed. "We'll get the boys to rescue you. Hold on a few minutes, kitten. Daddy will get you rescued. We're going to make Gianna smile."

"Gee smile?" Shelby giggled. "I love Gee!"

"You should tell her," Tony was so proud of his children; they had a great capacity to love.

As soon as they made their way through the door to Gianna's hospital room, a very buried Shelby belted out her true feelings. "I love you Gee!"

"I love you too." Gianna giggled as she saw her new sister buried under all sorts of things.

"Help me Taddy! I'm lost!" Shelby giggled.

Tad got up and unloaded the stroller so he could get Shelby out. "You're okay, baby. I've rescued you. I'm your hero."

"My Hero!" Shelby threw her arms around her brother's neck as he helped her out of the stroller.

"She's so cute!" Gianna smiled. "I love her so much. I love all of you. I'm really going to be in your family?"

"I talked to your Social Worker," Tony smiled. "She's going to get working on the paperwork for us. Did you see all your Bambi and Hello Kitty stuff?"

"For me?" Gianna's face was full of wonder. Tony and Gibbs got busy hanging up posters and wall hangings. A load of items had been delivered shortly after Tony came back with more items than he was able to carry.

"My room is beautiful!" Gianna's eyes filled with tears. "Best room ever!"

"I have another surprise for you as soon as you're done eating," Tony leaned over and kissed the top of the little girl's bald head.

Everyone ate while watching Bambi; Shelby snuggled in close to her daddy while carefully eating her pizza while the others worked on Chinese.

Tad's mind was in overdrive now that he had spent time with Gianna. "Do you feel like you are dying?"

"Not today," Gianna shook her head. "I feel really good."

"Are you scared?" Gabe crawled up by his new sister.

"Not anymore," Gianna's eyes spilled over with tears. "Only get scared when I am by myself."

"Can we join the party?" Rachel and Leighann made their way into the room. "We have cake."

"Come on in," Tony smiled. "We can't turn away pretty ladies with cake."

"Gianna, this is my best friend Rachel." Tad moved so Rachel could sit down. "This is Leighann; she lives with Ducky and Celeste. You'll meet them soon."

"Our family is really big?" Gianna looked to Gibbs.

"It's pretty big," Gibbs nodded with a smile. "You're going to get a lot of love and maybe some tickles."

"Lots of tickles!" Shelby giggled.

Leighann served up the cake to everyone and moved to sit by Gianna. "I think you're really pretty." Leighann smiled at Gianna as she put a little bit of icing on her nose. "Now you're silly!"

"You're silly!" Gianna giggled as she put a dab of icing on Leighann's nose.

"I am silly!" Leigh giggled. "Want to have a slumber party tonight? I brought PJs and snacks. I even have very special jammies for you."

"How did you know?" Gianna was all confused.

"Welllllllllllllllllllllllll," Leigh did a light tickle. "Tony texted us and I was so excited that I asked Rachel for a ride. You're never going to guess what happened to my car!"

"What?" Gianna's eyes got really big.

"A skunk sprayed it and it is soooooooooooooooooooooo gross."

"For real?" Gia giggled. "That's gross!"

"Oh Em Gee!" Leighann pretended to collapse. "I almost threw up it was so gross."

"Tad is gross!" Shelby volunteered making everyone laugh.

Standing up, Tad walked over and put his butt on his sister. "Yep, I am."

"Daddy!" Shelby screamed. "He farted on me!"

"Thaddeus Gabriel DiNozzo," Tony scolded. "Get yourself over to that corner right now."

"Shelby?" Gianna puts her arms out for the little girl. "Come here."

"Sissy," Shelby sniffed. "He's gross."

"Boys are icky," Gianna comforted her little sister. "I'll protect you."

"I hate to break this up," Nurse Stephanie stepped into the room. "It's time for Gianna to get her medicine and get some rest."

"I don't want the sleepy medicine."Gianna's eyes filled with tears. "I will go to sleep, I promise."

"You have to have it," Stephanie handed Gianna her pills. Leigh reached over and spilled the small cup of water while Stephanie talked to Shelby.

"She needs more water," Leigh said softly.

"I will be right back," Stephanie stepped out of the room to get the water.

"Do you know which one of those is your sleepy pill?" Leigh looked in the cup of pills.

"It's that blue one," Rachel said softly. "Give it here."

Pouring some water from the pitcher, Rachel helped Gianna take the rest of her medicine and hurried to flush the sedative. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Gianna nodded. "I promise."

Stephanie returned just as Gianna took her last pill. "You get them all down, sweetie?"

"Yes," Gianna nodded and curled up with Shelby and Leighann. "Can I watch Bambi again?"

"Not only can you watch Bambi," Tony smiled like a kid on Christmas morning as he pulled a bag from the bag from the back of the stroller. "You can cuddle with Bambi now too."

"I love it!" Gianna was shaking she was so excited. "Thank you!"

"We'll leave Bambi the toy and movie here with you," Tony leaned over and kissed the little girl. "Come on kids; we have to go so Gianna can sleep."

Tears instantly sprang to Gianna's eyes. "Will you come back?"

"I am going to bring you breakfast," Tony winked. "I'm even going to go down to chemotherapy with you tomorrow. I'm going to bring you a surprise."

"I want to stay here," Tad moved to sit with Gianna.

"Not tonight," Tony said a bit stern. "We have to follow rules so that we can bring Gianna home with us. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Tad pouted. "I hate it!"

"Watch your tone," Tony warned.

"Don't go to heaven yet," Tad begged with tear filled eyes. "Please don't go."

"I won't," Gianna hugged her new friend.

"Tony," Rachel smiled at Gianna. "Can I see you outside for a moment while Gibbs packs the kids up?"

Outside in the hallway, Rachel smiled at her friend and pulled him into a hug. "You are doing something so amazing for that little girl. Would it be okay if I come home with you to talk to Tad and Gabe?"

"Please," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "How could her family just walk away from her? Didn't want the stigma of a terminally ill child! Rachel, she's just so.."

"Precious," Rachel said softly. "I want to help you with her; be the female figure in her life; if that's okay."

"It is." Tony nodded. "Why is Leighann so taken with her?"

"She's missing her sister," Rachel replied. "We talked a bit on the way here. Ducky and Celeste would have come but they are out of town so Leighann was staying with me."

"She's going to be okay here with her?" Tony was a bit concerned.

"She needs this," Rachel reassured. "It's going to be fine."

"Okay," Tony sighed. "Gosh, I don't want to leave her."

"Have Leighann text you," Rachel smiled. "We have to make some plans so you pass the home inspection."

"We'll pass," Tony smiled. "You guys weren't the only text I sent."

By the time Tony walked back into the room, Gibbs had tucked Shelby into the stroller and had Tad and Gabe ready to go. Gianna and Leighann were snuggled up watching a movie, Gia's eyes heavy with sleep as she cuddled her Bambi toy.

"We love you," Tony kissed Gia then Leighann. "I'll be back in the morning with food."

With a huge sigh, Gianna fell into a deep sleep nestled right up against Leighann's side. "I'll text you if anything happens and you can text me to check in." The young woman waved her phone at Tony. "I've got this; I promise."

The ride home was quiet; Shelby slept while the boys watched out the window obviously lost in thought. Tad was the first one to speak and what he had to say rocked Tony and Gibbs in so many ways.

"Dad," Tad's voice cracked. "Are you sure there is a heaven?"

"Yep," Tony nodded as he glanced up in the rearview mirror at his oldest

"I need a job," Tad sat up straight. "You've always said if you want something you have to work really hard to get it. I want Gianna to live for a long time. I'm willing to do the work, dad. I will work real hard."

"Oh Tad," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "It doesn't work that way baby boy."

"I want it to!" Tad crossed his arms. "Why does everyone have to go to heaven; that's not fair?"

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea," Gibbs said softly.

"Don't say that!" Gabe piped up. "We love her that's what families do."

"She is ours now," Tad wiped his tears. "I want her to come home with us so we can make sure she knows how to get to heaven."

"Do you know where it's at?" Gabe asked his brother.

"I have my boy scout compass," Tad rubbed at his eyes. "I'll find it and I'm going with her so she doesn't get lost."

Tony's heart skipped a beat; he really didn't realize the depth of the effect that this precious little girl was going to have on his boys. It was going to be a big job on everyone's part but he knew that it was something that they just had to do.

"We should have a party," Gabe smiled. "Parties make people feel better!"

"We should," Gibbs said softly. "Throw her a birthday party or something; give her happy memories."

"Let's get her home then we'll work on the party," Tony wiped the tears that were flowing freely now. "How did you survive burying your daughter?"

"Wasn't easy," Gibbs sighed. "At least this time, I get to say goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

 

This story means a lot to me as does your support through it. I lost my mom to cancer and the battle that loved ones face is horrific. I draw strength from you as I write this as it bring back to life some of the things we experienced during mom's battle.

This story is going to allow this family to grow emotionally. Many of you comment on how much you love this character and how much it means to you to be able to read through the journey because they are endearing to you. I think part of me wants you to see that there are good people in this world; people that would sacrifice everything they had for you if the opportunity arises.

 

****************************************************************

 

 

Tony watched Gianna and Leighann from the window outside the little girl's room. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but Gianna looked a little less pale as her eyes danced as she giggled through a movie she was watching with Leighann.

"Hi Tony!" Gianna waved as soon as she saw him in the doorway. "Leigh says you live in a palace and it has a swimming pool inside!"

"She did?" Tony laughed. "It does have a swimming pool inside and it's a big house not sure about the palace though."

"The social worker says that you want me to come live with you but she's not sure why." Gianna played with the paw of her stuffed Bambi. "I think it's because you know I need a family and you have a lot of love in your hearts."

"Did you tell her that?" Tony questioned softly.

"Yeah," Gianna nodded. "I don't think she believed me; she was a little mean."

"She was rather indignant to her," Leighann's face was suddenly stormy as the overprotective side came out. "You're going to be able to take her home with you, right?"

"I will do everything I can," Tony nodded. "Looks like I may need some help though; I'm going to go make a phone call but I'll be right back."

Tony's phone call made a lot of waves and it wasn't long before Leon and Jackie Vance were at the hospital with gifts and good news.

"I have a judge on his way," Leon smiled. "Owes me a favor and will be very partial to this situation as her daughter battled brain cancer and died last year."

"You don't mess around; do you?" Tony joked. "Why don't you come in and meet her?"

By the time the men made their way into the room, Jackie was holding Gianna while they worked together setting up the new Ipad she and brought her. "I hope you don't mind." Jackie smiled. "She can take pictures and look at them on here and watch movies."

"No," Tony shook his head and smiled as he watched Gianna's eyes light up at the magic on the screen.

"Look at this!" Gianna turned the Ipad around. "It's a farm and I can grow stuff and have animals."

"That is cool!" Tony laughed. "You going to let me play sometime?"

"Sure! You can take care of my farm after I die."

"I can do that," Tony struggled to keep from sobbing. This little girl was going to rip his heart out of his chest and hand it to him in pieces on a regular basis; he could tell.

"Okay," a smiling woman came through the door. "We're going to take you down for chemotherapy and when you come back, you're going to have a meeting with a judge to decide what happens next."

"Can I take my Ipad and my Tony and Leighann with me?" Gianna's eyes filled with wonder as her new family was ready to accompany her to her treatment.

"You sure can," the young nurse smiled.

"Can you visit me again?" Gianna's tiny arms wrapped around Jackie's neck. "You're my second grown up friend."

"You are going to see me so much," Jackie hugged her tight. "You‘re going to think I moved in."

"That's funny." Gianna giggled. "I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too," Jackie hugged the little girl before picking her up and placing her in the wheelchair. "I think Bambi wants to go with you too."

By the time Chemo was over, Gianna was fast asleep snuggled into Tony's neck; her steady breathing giving him reassurance that his precious child was okay for the moment. By the time they returned to Gianna's room social services and the judge were waiting for the trio.

"Is she okay?" Judge Fishburn questioned softly.

"Yeah," Tony nodded. "The nausea medicine makes her sleepy and she was pretty busy during chemo; we were watching movies and playing games. She's addicted to Hay Day on her new Ipad."

"My son loves that game," Judge Fishburn smiled. "She'll have to friend up with him to be neighbors."

"Your honor," Tony gently placed his sleeping girl on the bed and tucked her in. "What is going to happen to her? She's dying; I don't want her dying alone."

"Let her sleep for a bit," Judge Fishburn replied as he picked up a file and moved to a chair in the corner. "They are bringing me her files and charts; I'll review them and we'll figure it out. I would suggest that you start preparations to take her home though."

"It's in the works now," Tony relaxed. "Air Cleaners, bed, toys, games; everything pink; we're committed to this."

"The social worker has a list for you; there are special items you're going to need to be ready for her to leave the hospital and make it home. She's going to help you get everything ordered and set. I want to read her file in order to see what other help she may need."

"Dad?" Tad slipped into the room.

"Hey baby," Tony moved to his son and started to check him over. "How did you get here? Are you okay?"

"Rachel brought me," Tad moved to Gianna's side. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping," Tony hugged his son tight. "She's really gotten to you, hasn't she?"

"She's all I can think about," Tad sighed. "I don't remember what it was like to not be wanted by your family; I don't remember being lonely and scared because all I remember is you finding me and saving me from the monsters. Daddy, we have to save her from the monsters, please."

"We're going to try," Tad hugged Tad close. "We're going to try."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony felt totally drained as he made his way through the parking lot to his vehicle. Gianna's life was being entrusted to him starting the very next morning and so many things were going to change. Change.. it would be good for her to have change.

"TONY!" Vance shouted to get his friend's attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. "Just been a long day; I'm sorry."

"Leon," Jackie made her way over to her husband. "Drive him home; I'm going to run some dinner up to Gianna. I'll be over in a little while. I promised her chicken and dumplings."

Tony's stomach growled loudly making Jackie laugh. "Sorry; it's been a long day."

"Go home," Jackie laughed. "Check your oven; we stopped at your house first. The kids have contributions to Gianna's room and Kayla was going to help watch the little ones. Jared is going to help Gibbs put stars on her ceiling."

"Jesus," Tony grabbed his keys from his pocket. "Gibbs can't be on a ladder."

"Stop!" Leon jumped between Tony and the driver's door. "Jimmy and Jared are under the direction of Gibbs; he's bossing they are sticking. You're overwhelmed and exhausted. I'm taking you home and we'll go from there."

"Thanks," Tony handed over the keys and climbed into the passenger's side of the vehicle. A quick kiss from his wife and Vance climbed behind the wheel to take his friend home. Tony slept; his body giving into the exhaustion. Leon spent the quiet time thinking about how much life had changed from the day he shipped Tony off to be Agent Afloat to present day. All those years ago, he wouldn't have saved Tony a donut and now he could not be more proud of the man; his friend.

Tony ate before going to see what the gang had accomplished in Gianna's room. By the time he got there, exhaustion was pulling at every fiber of his being. The room was magnificent! It was decorated like the little girl was living in a forest, Bambi characters adorning every surface possible.

"This is beautiful," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "She's going to go crazy for it." Off to the side of the room where Tony's desk had once been were air mattresses, sleeping bags and camping gear. The family could stay by Gia's side and still get some rest.

"Uncle Tony!" Madeline ran to Tony and launched herself at her favorite uncle sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Dog pile!" Noah yelled as he peeled towards his uncle. All the kid piled on top of Tony getting hugs, kisses and tickles as they did so.

"He's crying," Ben wiped the tears from Tony's cheek. "Did you get a boo boo?"

"No," Tony gave a watery smile. "Uncle Tony's just being silly that's all."

"Come on," Gibbs helped Tony out from under the pile of kids. "Shower, PJs and back in here; we have something else to show you."

Tony nodded and made his way to the shower returning to the bedroom dressed in a pair of worn sweats and a t-shirt.

"Daddy!" Shelby ran to her father. "Come mere." Pulling Tony over to the "forest", Shelby waited for her daddy to see that grandpa had built a nice bed that they could sleep on if needed. "Go to sleep, daddy."

Tony gratefully climbed into the most comfortable bed he had ever laid on. It didn't take long before giggles erupted and Madeline and Shelby were snuggling at his side. Tad and Gabe stood back and watched a little jealous.

"Boys," Tony called out for his sons. "I need you to help me out here." Instantly, Tad and Gabe crawled in followed by Ben and Noah.

"Looks like you built it just the right size," Leon laughed. "Enough room for the whole family."

"It's perfect," Tad yawned. "I'm tired, Grandpa."

"Get some rest with your dad, baby boy." Gibbs covered up the crew. "You've earned it."

Gibbs watched the children sleep with Leon at his shoulder; their lives were changing dramatically tomorrow. Were they ready for it? How would they go on after they lost their beloved little girl?

"I applaud you," Leon's eyes filled with tears. "I cannot imagine taking a child into my home that I knew was going to die. You're an amazing family."

"Tony's doing," Gibbs sighed. "Would you have ever expected that my Senior Field agent would turn to jelly for kids?"

"Nope," Vance smiled. "I wish I would have seen this side of him when I first arrived at NCIS. I made a lot of mistakes in how I treated him."

"You did," Gibbs nodded. "That's in the past though. You're a good friend, Leon."

Tony and the little ones slept for an hour all waking up feeling a bit refreshed. Tony eased himself off the bed as Jackie paraded the children to the bathroom two by two.

"This room is beautiful," Tony's breath was taken by details that had gone into it. So much love was poured into the room. She's going to be thrilled."

"Daddy?" Gabe walked over to his dad and put his arms up.

"What's wrong big guy?" Tony hoisted his little man onto a hip.

"Where is the stairs?" Gabe was looking all around the room.

"Stairs?" Tony was more than confused.

"To heaven," Gabe shrugged his face full of wonder and pure innocence. "Tad says Gianna has to take the stairs to heaven. Where are the stairs?"

"Oh baby," Tony hugged Gabe close. "I don't even know how to explain this to you." Walking over to the rocking chair, Tony sat down with his son in his lap. "Gianna will close her eyes and go into a forever sleep and her soul goes to heaven. Your soul is the good part of you that God gets to keep."

"What happens to the other parts?"

"Well," Tony kissed his boy. "We put them in a special box and have a funeral. A funeral is a special thing you do to celebrate the life the person had then we bury them."

"Like you buried my fish?"

"Sorta," Tony nodded. "But we bury the special box and everything."

"I don't want you to get buried for a really long time!" Gabe wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck.

"Why not?"

"Because then I can't hold you like this and say I love you oh so much." Gabe buried his head in his daddy's neck and just held on.

"I love you too my sweet boy."

"Daddy?" Gabe looked up through sleepy eyes.

"Yeah?" Tony looked down at his sleepy little man.

"Do I have good parts?"

"You have lots of good parts," Tony kissed the top of his head.

"Can you tell God not to needs them yet; I want to stay here with you and grandpa and Tad and Shelby for a long time."

"I'll tell him," Tony hugged Gabe closer. "I'll tell him twice because I'd miss you so much."

"Daddy?" Gabe played with the ribbing on the neck of Tony's t-shirt.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can you tell Uncle Jimmy to take Noah, Ben and Maddie home?" Gabe looked up with teary eyes. "Ben and Noah broke my favorite truck and Maddie keeps biting my butt."

"Oh no," Tony giggled. "Let's go tell him together."

Walking down the hallway, Tony found Palmer and Breena frantically trying to gather the trio of kids so they could leave.

"You need some help?" Tony laughed.

"I'm so sorry about everything," Palmer sighed. "I fixed the truck and I put some cream on the counter for Gabe's bottom. My kids are beasts."

Screaming filled the air as the trio took off running for another part of the house only exasperating Jimmy that much more.

A loud whistle was suddenly heard and the screaming stopped. All of thirty seconds later, Gibbs came into the kitchen with three little ones trailing behind him.

"How'd you do that?" Palmer was amazed.

"No clue," Gibbs shrugged. "I just tried to get their attention and they fell into line."

"I told him if they didn't listen to you that you'd eat them for dinner," Tad stood between the terror trio and his brother. "Nobody messes with my brother's butt and gets away with it!"

"Apologize to your Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Breena," Tony gently pushed Tad toward the duo. "Then I want you to tell the kids the truth."

"NO!" Jimmy and Breena yelled in unison.

"Please," Jimmy gave Tony a look that was somewhere between begging and devastation. "We need something to use against them."

"Do you mind?" Breena gave Gibbs a shy look.

"Nope," Gibbs laughed. "Gotta do what you gotta do."

"Palmer," Tony sighed; he didn't want his son being a bully.

"Tony," Palmer groaned. "Triplets, man. I have three terrors running loose in my house all the time. We're good parents but there is three of them and it's just too much sometimes. Let me have this."

"Uncle Jimmy," Tad walked over and hugged his uncle around the waist. "I'm sorry for what I did but I had to protect my brother. Your children terrorized him."

"Can you forgive me?" Palmer's face was so serious.

"You're not the guilty party, Mr. Palmer." Tad parroted his buddy, Ducky. "Your children are shall we say a wee bit wild."

"Have you been taking lessons on funny talk from Ducky again?" Palmer laughed.

"Yeah," Tad giggled. "The chicks dig it."


	5. Chapter 5

Gianna's nerves grew during the night; she was so excited about going to the DiNozzo home but also worried that for some reason they wouldn't want her after she got there. Who takes in a sick kid anyway? Bright eyed and bushy tailed much earlier than she normally was; the little girl rang the buzzer for the nurse.

"Hey sweetie!" Lauren walked into the room. "You're up early."

"I'm so excited!" Gianna ‘s smile lit up the room. "I get a real family now; like for reals."

"I heard," Lauren laughed. "Why are you up so early?"

"I need a bath and I want to look my best. Can you help me look through the clothes my parents sent when they dumped me here? I have to be perfect!"

"You know what , peanut. I think you already are. Tony loves you so does his whole family. I met him yesterday and he was crying he was so excited to have you come live with him. You're getting brothers and a sister! You are sooooooooooo lucky." Lauren started going through the clothes and found the perfect dress and hat for Gianna to wear.

"Today starts your chemo break, right?" Lauren watched as Gianna pulled on her monster slippers to accent her outfit.

"Yep!" Gianna admired her feet. "Do they look stupid?"

"They are perfect!" Lauren picked up the little girl and walked her to the mirror. "Look at you!"

"I look beautiful!" Gianna giggled. "I'm hungry!"

"Well," Lauren gave the little girl a silly face. "I know a secret!"

"What?" Gianna placed a hang on each side of Lauren's face. "Spill your guts!"

"You're going home for breakfast!"

"Oh Em Gee!" Gianna was so excited she started shaking.

"Look at you!" Tony walked into the room with Tad and Gabe with him.

"You look beautiful!" Tad praised his new sister.

Gianna folded into Tony's arms, her head in the crook of his neck holding on so tight as if she were afraid she'd be left behind.

"Do you want her clothes?" Lauren questioned as she started to put everything in the bag.

"No," Tony smiled as the boys picked up the toys Gianna had acquired and her decorations. "Unless she wants to save something. Do you want anything baby?"

"Just what I am wearing," Gianna giggled. "I love my monster slippers."

"They look stunning with your dress , Miss Gianna." Tony teased. "You have all new clothes and bunches of other stuff."

"We got donuts!" Gabe volunteered. "That's our special breakfast but we don't eat them every day. Daddy says they will stunt our growth and rot our teeth."

"I have to tell him that," Tony whispered in Gia's ear. "He'd eat them all the time!"

Giggles filled the air as the DiNozzo family set off for the elevator; their newest member safely in Tony's arms. The car was tricky, Tony put Gia in the car seat for the ride home. The minute he let go, the little girl burst into tears.

"I have to drive, sweetie." Tony explained. "Tad and Gabe are going to ride here with you. They have lots of stuff to show you on the way. Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Where will you be at?" Gianna looked around the minivan.

"Right up there," Tony pointed to the driver's seat. "I promise you can see me and hear me. We'll talk, sing and giggle. I even need a big, big favor. Can you protect the donuts? Gabe will eat them all to crumbs if you don't."

"I will!" Gianna held out her arms for the bakery box. "Nobody will get them I promise, Tony!"

"Good job!" Tony buckled in his little boy and make sure Tad was too before closing the van door; he was amazed at how attached Gianna was already.

"Can I have a donut?" Gabe gave Gianna the pouty lip.

"Nope," Gianna shook her head and giggled. "You have to wait. I am on guard; no touching."

Gabe's eyes danced as his new sister giggled; he loved making people laugh. "Are you really sure?"

"Yep!" Gianna gave her best serious glare. "I'm tough as iron."

Tad started laughing. "You better give it up, Gabe. This girl means business!"

The kids chatted along the way, the boys showing off all sorts of neat things to the little girl as they drove. Pulling up the driveway, Tony got out of the van and made quick work of unbuckling Gabe and Tad before moving to Gianna.

"This is our house?" Gianna looked at the large home in wonder. "The whole thing?"

"It is," Tony handed the box of donuts to Tad and gently picked up the little girl. "Let's go see; I bet you'll love your room."

"I want to go swimming," Gianna had been thinking about the pool since Leighann told her about it.

"We can do that," Tony laughed. "Let's see what else we have to do too."

"Geeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!" Shelby squealed as Tony walked in with the little girl. "I love you Gee!"

"I love you too!" Gianna wiggled down and Tony reluctantly put her on the floor. "Can I go play?"

"Sure can," Tony smiled as the little girl started playing dolls with Shelby.

"She sure has taken to Shelby." Gibbs laughed. "Thought for sure the donuts would be the big hit not the dolls."

"I wasn't allowed to have baby dolls at my house." Gianna smiled as she started to feed the baby a bottle. "What's the baby's name?"

"Baby," Shelby giggled.

"Boss," Tony turned to Gibbs the broken hearted feeling he was feeling written all over his face. Gibbs was busy texting and not concentrating on his boy that moment. Looking up, he saw the despair in his younger friend's eyes.

"Abby's on it," Gibbs said softly. "Told her no Goth."

"Who is ready for some donuts?" Tony called out from his spot in the living room.

"Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gabe tore off towards the kitchen.

"Me too!" Shelby ran after her brother.

"Want to bring the baby with you?" Tony watched Gianna for a moment; she was so engrossed in her doll that she wasn't even going to budge for the sugary breakfast.

"It's okay to do that?" Gianna held the baby doll to her chest. "I don't have to eat; I can just play."

"Oh no," Tony scooped up the little girl and the doll. "You have a surprise coming so you can come eat with us. I'll bet that baby would fit just right in Shelby's old highchair."

The kids and adults munched on their donuts the conversation happy and light as they went. Just as they were finishing up, Abby's boots could be heard on the sidewalk clomping towards the house.

"My aunt Abby!" Shelby wiggled out of her seat and went running for the front door.

"Shelby Noelle DiNozzo!" Tony barked. "What is the rule?"

"Rule four stop and walk." Shelby's little head went down as she calmly walked towards the door.

"Hi baby!" Abby came in and set her bags down and scooped Shelby up. "Why so sad?"

"Daddy said Shelby Noelle DiNozzo what is the rule." Huge tears filled the little girl's eyes.

"I bet if you go apologize and give him a big hug you're not in trouble anymore." Abby winked at her niece. "He loves you to the moon and back."

"Hold me," Shelby snuggled close.

"Let's go take your sister her present," Abby pointed to the bags on the floor. "Hi Gianna, I am Abby."

"Hi Abby! I like your piggy tails."

"Thanks," Abby smiled. "I have a present for you."

Gianna opened the bag and squealed. "A doll for me?"

"Yep!" Abby laughed. "I also got her a bed, high chair and a bunch of clothes. It's all the in car, I need help getting it out."

"We'll help!" Tad and Gabe walked towards the door and slipped on their shoes. True to their word, the boys took the boxes carefully out of the car and carried them together up the sidewalk and into the house. Gianna, Shelby and Abby carried in the clothes and started sorting them just the way Gianna wanted them sorted.

"There is a cardboard dresser in my backseat," Abby said to Gibbs. "We can put all this stuff in there."

With all the clothes sorted and put in the dresser, Gianna watched as Tony picked it up and carried it to her room. Following him down the hallway, Gianna stopped in amazement at the wonderful world of wildlife that was her bedroom.

"It's the forest like on Bambi!" Gianna clutched her doll close and made her way inside. "This is great!"

"You are the princess of the forest," Tony smiled. "Do you like it?"

"It's magic!" Gianna wandered around the room. "I think it could chase my Leukemia away."

Gibbs stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with tears. If only a room decorated with as much love as Gianna's room could chase cancer away; life would be easier.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gianna," Tony watched as the little girl settled into her bed for the night. "Do you have anything that you really want to do?"

"Before I die?" Gianna watched Tony's face.

"Yeah," Tony's eyes burned with tears; this precious child tore his heart out of his chest a million times a day since he met her.

"Well," Gianna gave a long pause. "I want to ride a bike, go swimming, go camping and I want to meet Bambi!"

"Well," Tony laughed. "You certainly have a great list! I bet we can work on some of those. Get some sleep sweetie; I am just across the hall if you need me. Do you remember where everybody's rooms are?"

"Yep!" Gianna giggled. "Tad gave me a walkie talkie just in case."

"That's my boy," Gibbs smiled from the door.

"You want to make him go nuts?" Tony leaned over and whispered.

"Yeah," Gianna's eyes went wide with mischief as giggles escaped her belly. "How?"

"Call him Tadpole," Tony said softly. "He gets so hyper."

Peels of laughter came from the little girl; she was gasping for air after a minute. "Really? That's the best name ever!"

"Use your walkie talkie," Tony pointed to it. "I bet he runs in here like lightening."

"Tadpole!" Gianna giggled into the toy. "I miss you, Tadpole."

"I'm not a tadpole!" Tad growled as he ran through the door. "Dad, that's just not funny."

"It's very funny." Gianna was holding her belly she was laughing so hard. Tad's anger instantly was gone as he watched the little girl laugh.

"Okay that was funny but don't do it again." Tad warned with a glare that he couldn't hold as his lips curled in a smile.

"Tadpole, you are the best brother in the whole wide world." Gianna opened her arms to give him a hug. The boy's devotion for his new sister was evident when he picked her up and half dragged and half carried over to the bigger bed Grabbing a book, Thaddeus yelled for Gabe and Shelby to join them. Four little monkeys snuggled in the bed, the oldest bringing the characters on the pages alive much to everyone's delight.

"He's so grown up," Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "I can remember when he would follow us around with books; now they follow him around. I miss my baby boy."

"I do too," Tony smiled. "I'm so proud of him; he's such a great kid. He has so much compassion, Boss. I don't know what he's going to do with his life but whatever it is he will be great."

The children fell asleep all snuggled together. Tony covered them on his way to bed; he knew that tonight he could sleep because the boys would get him if Gianna needed him. It was early when the sun streaming through the windows woke Shelby and Gabe. Giggling they made their way to the bathroom returning to find their brother and sister awake and talking.

"We're going on an adventure!" Gianna smiled brightly. "I'll get dressed."

"Are you sure you're not going to die today?" Tad was very worried.

"Yep!" Gianna smiled. "Let's go Tadpole."

"Let's go Tadpole," Shelby parroted after her sister. "Come on!"

"Great!" Tad rolled his eyes. "Now you've got Shelby saying it."

"Tadpole!" Shelby hugged her brother. "Come on!"

"Everyone get dressed," Tad gave the orders. "Come on Shelby, I will help you."

"Thanks Tadpole." Shelby started hopping to her room.

"Call me Tad," the young man corrected.

"Tad," Shelby smiled brightly at her brother.

"Thanks!"

"Welcome Tadpole!" Shelby pulled out her sandals, hat and sundress while Tad went for undies and sun block. With everything he needed for his baby sister, he hurried to get dressed and start packing some food. He was going to take his sisters and brother on an adventure that Gianna would never forget.

Gabe got Shelby and Gianna to the kitchen along with his USMC bag and Shelby's Smurfette suitcase. Packing the picnic blanket, the rest of the donuts, juice boxes, fruit, cheese, peanut butter, crackers and spoons, Tad zipped up his bag, the suitcase and gave orders to put some napkins, bottles of water and the cell phone in his bag. Double checking to make sure Gianna had a hat and they had sunblock, Tad grabbed the leash for Nemo and headed outside with is siblings and dog only to stop long enough to take care of one of his responsibilities.

Tad wrote Tony and Gibbs a note and put it by the coffee maker where they were sure to see it. Satisfied that they had everything they needed, Tad started out the door only to run back in and grab the first aid kit just in case.

"It's early," Gianna looked at the sun as it was starting to rise. "It's so pretty in the sky."

"You ready for an adventure?" Tad was so excited as he led the way to the gator that was parked just off the porch.

"Tadpole?" Shelby climbed into the gator. "Go fast!"

"Stop calling me Tadpole!" Tad growled. "Buckle up, you have to wear the seatbelt or we're going to get in trouble."

"Dude!" Gabe laughed. "I got it all the stuff in the back. Nemo is pooped so we can go now."

"Did you clean it up?" Tad questioned; he knew the rules on taking Nemo out.

"Yep!" Gabe grinned with pride. "Let's roll."

Tad started the Gator (See pic) and maneuvered it through the yard, down the well road towards the stream where just four years before he swore he saw a very special fish named Nemo.

"Whoa," Gianna said out loud as they cruised to a stop. "That's a real bunny just like Thumper!"

Thumper hopped into the wood area that led to Ducky and Celeste's home. Carefully, Tad got his sisters out of the gator while Gabe started to get their supplies out of the trailer. Finding a nice spot that would keep everyone out of the sun, the future Marine set up the picnic.

"This is so beautiful," Gianna's eyes filled with tears. "I've never been on a picnic before."

"We camp here too." Tad smiled. "We'll see if dad and grandpa want to go camping this weekend; it's really a nice place to come."

"Whoa," Gianna giggled. "That's a duck!"

"Chuck!" Gabe laughed. "You want some breakfast?"

"You know that duck?" Gianna was amazed when Chuck walked over the Shelby and let her hug him.

"Yep," Gabe smiled. "He belongs to grandma and grandpa Ducky."

"You have a grandpa Duck?" Gianna's eyes got really big.

"Yep!" Gabe said with great pride. "A grandma Duck too."

"Wow, this is one weird family." Gianna laughed.

Tony and Gibbs had seen the note before the children had even gotten out of the yard. Changing quickly, they set out to trail after them.

"Don't let them hear us," Tony said softly. "He's trying to give her a day of magic. He followed all the rules so I can't really punish him."

"Oh that kid," Gibbs grunted. "I need coffee; I'll be at dad's."

"Bring me a cup," Tony laughed as Gibbs stumbled away grumpy without his morning cup of fuel.

Finding a spot that he could watch the children, Tony perched as pride filled his soul at what a wonderful young man Thaddeus was turning out to be.

"You okay?" Tad gave Gianna some water from the bag. "Do you want to go back?"

"I'm okay," the little girl reassured. "I want to see the water."

"We can't go near the water without daddy," Tad sighed. Tony smiled; his boy was a stickler for the rules especially when it came to keeping his siblings safe.

"Oh look!" Gia pointed to a deer near the water. "It's a for real Bambi!"

Tony's eyes went wide; he had never seen a deer in that area let alone one that walked up drink out of the stream so close to the children. Easing his way out of the wooded area, the proud father made his way to his children.

"Hi daddy!" Shelby smiled.

"Hey baby," Tony picked up Gianna. "Let's see how close we can get to Bambi."

Moving slowly, Tony took his little girl down to meet the deer. God must have intervened on the precious child's behalf because the fawn put her head down for the little girl to touch her.

"Wow," Gia's eyes filled with tears. "This is my dream come true."

"Can we come closer?" Tad whispered.

"Slowly," Tony cautioned. "Don't scare the baby off."

Gabe pulled some grass and walked over to the baby. Holding out his hand, he watched as the fawn took the grass gently from his hand. "Here you try!" Handing Gianna some grass Gabe moved so his sister could feed the baby deer.

Gibbs and Jackson quietly happened upon their family with a camera in one hand and coffee in the other. Seeing the interaction of the children with the deer, he started snapping pictures to capture the memories.

"Grandpa!" Gabe crashed into Gibbs. "Did you see the baby?"

"I see it," Jethro smiled.

"Papa, come closer." Gabe pulled on Jackson's hand to get him to come greet the fawn.

"Think this is safe?" Tony suddenly questioned his decision to allow the children close.

"I think it will all work out." Gibbs smiled. "God watches over children."

"This is the best day of my life," Gianna giggled. "If I see flower I'm running! Skunks stink."

"That they do princess," Tony laughed.

"I wish we could keep it," Tad grumbled.

"Gee," Shelby handed the newest arrival a flower. "This flower smells pretty."

"Oh it's a morning glory!" Gianna turned to see where Shelby was picking flowers from. "Bambi, I will be back; if you have to go find your mom that's okay." Skipping away after blowing the deer a kiss, the little girl started picking flowers to make a bouquet.

"She's so full of life for a dying child," Jackson's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm not dying right now," Gianna yelled over her shoulder. "I'm living!"

A muffled sob escaped Tony's throat and he quickly buried his head in Gibbs' neck. This precious child would teach them all more about living in the short time she had left then they could learn in a lifetime.

"Why does it have to be her, Boss?" Tony was so heartbroken,

"God takes the best, Tony." Jethro rubbed Tony's back as he pulled him close. "Don't understand it and I don't like it but it's a fact of life."

"I hate the facts of life," Tad snuggled in next to his dad and grandpa.

"Me too," Tony hugged his son close. "Me too, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm not going to die today," Gianna handed Jackson a flower. "Don't look so sad. Heaven is beautiful and the best part ever is I get to leave the Leukemia here when I go. You don't get sick in heaven."

"You are such a beautiful child," Jackson watched as Tony picked up the newest addition to the family.

"I don't have any hair," Gianna shrugged. "When I get to heaven I'm going to have really long hair and it's going to have curls in it!"

"You'll be the prettiest thing that heaven has ever seen!" Jackson complimented the young child making her smile. "I have a daughter in law and granddaughter in heaven already; you're going to have to find them so they can show you around a bit."

"What happened?" Gia looked at Gibbs; the instant sadness on his face made her reach over and wrap her frail little arms around his neck. "I'll tell them you love them when I get there; I promise."

"Thank you," Gibbs choked. "Shannon was my wife and Kelly was my little girl. You just look them up."

"How will she know how to find them?" Tad was so confused.

"Easy silly!" Gianna rolled her eyes. "I'll just have Saint Peter page them for me."

"Makes sense to me," Gibbs smiled as Tad let the information sink in.

"When you get there can you do me a big favor?"

"Sure," Gianna wiggled down and took her brother over to the picnic blanket. "Lay it on me."

"Can you find my mom and tell her all about me?" Tad's eyes filled with tears. "She was murdered protecting me and I want her to know that I have worked really hard to be a good boy to make her proud. Grandpa says that you work real hard to make the ones that die protecting you proud then they didn't die for nothing. I want her to know, please."

"I promise you," Gianna hugged Tad. "I'll tell her how you are the best big brother in the whole world. I'll tell her about the picnic, the story, my room. I will tell her all of it and more."

A quick hug between the two children and soon they were ready for a new adventure. "Want to go see Chuck's house?"

"Sure!" Gianna giggled.

"You have to walk for a little bit," Gabe cautioned. "Are you okay?"

"Ummm.." Gianna looked around at the family not sure if she was or wasn't. "I don't know."

"Okay," Gabe grabbed his USMC backpack and put a blanket and some water bottles in it. "You can walk Nemo, he has to go slow because he has little legs. I got drinks so we can take a break!"

"You go with them," Gibbs laughed. "Dad and I are going to go up to the house and get swimsuits and the camping gear. Lock her up, put on the alarm. Dad is going to take Leighann and get groceries; we're going to camp in the woods right beside his house so we can use his facilities."

"Bring back the wagon," Tony said softly. "That way we can make a few trips to the stream to play without tiring her out too much."

"Got the creek by dad's too," Gibbs smiled. "I looked and it's full from all the rain and so is the pool."

"Going to get some sunblock," Jackson jotted a quick note. "Lots of drinks; ice cream, popsicles, burgers, hot dogs, all the good stuff."

"Jack," Tony pulled out his wallet. "Let me give you some money."

"Son," Jackson's face lit up. "I haven't paid for anything but my food since I got here; I got a lot of money just sitting there waiting for a worthy cause. "She's it. Going to get her a sleeping bag and put it in the wash as soon as I get back."

"You might want to call Rachel," Tony laughed. "She was mad the last time we went without her."

"Stop at our house on your way back from the store," Gibbs yelled to his dad. "Grab the four gallons of milk, the eggs and the kool aid."

"See you soon, son." Jackson hurried along to get a head start.

"You guys be good," Gibbs pointed to the kids. "Keep your dad out of trouble."

"Yes Sir!" Gabe saluted. "On it sir!"

"That's good work, Marine!" Gibbs saluted back. "Carry on!"

"Tadpole!" Shelby ran to her brother. "I want to walk with you."

"Listen kid," Tad took his sister over to a nearby log. "I don't like the name Tadpole so don't use it any more, okay?"

"Okay!" Shelby nodded and hugged her brother. Jumping up, the little girl ran for the trees where her family was walking stopping to look behind her. "Come on Tadpole!"

"Oh My Gosh!" Tad growled. "Nobody ever listens to me!"

"I listen, Tadpole!" Shelby ran to hug her brother. "I love you to the moon and back."

"I give up," Tad shook his head as he took his sister's hand. "Come on poop head, we better hurry."

"I'm not a poop head!" Shelby crossed her arms over her chest and refused to move.

"I'm not a tadpole!" Tad stared at his sister. "Get it?"

"Yep! I'm sorry!" Shelby hugged her big brother tight.

"I'm sorry too." Tad kissed the top of his sissy's head. "Let's go."

Running, they caught up with everyone just in time for Gabe to declare break time. "Stop!" Gabe yelled and pulled the backpack off his back. Handing Gianna a bottle of water, the little marine turned to his dad. "We're going to need more rations, soldier!"

"We'll get a restock at Camp Papa!" Tony reported in his best soldier voice; he loved this game with Gabe.

Gianna played with Nemo while she was supposed to be resting; her water bottle soon turned into his as soon as she figured out how funny it was for him to drink out of it. "I love this dog!" Giggled filled the air as Nemo gave her kisses and started to pull on her shoes to get her to get up and go for a walk.

"Okay," Tony laughed. "Nemo says rest time is over!"

"Let's go!" Gianna was up on her feet and ready! Making their way the very short distance to Jackson's house, the gang dropped off their supplies, use the bathroom and then walked down to the pond that was between Jackson and the Mallards. Chuck hopped in and started swimming all around, showing off for his new friend.

By the time Jackson and Leighann returned, Rachel and Jethro were coming along in the gator with the camping supplies. "Hey gang!" Rachel jumped off and grabbed up the kids to give hugs and kisses. "How are my favorite babies and my handsome prince?"

"Good!" Everyone squealed as they got kisses.

"Are we going camping for reals?" Gianna watched as the tents were being pulled out of the gator.

"For reals!" Tony smiled. "We have to clean these branches and things up then we can put the tents up!"

"Gianna," Jackson's eyes sparkled. "Would you and Shelby come help me with something?"

"In your house?" Gia's eyes danced with wonder. The house looked like something in a fairytale on the outside; she was so excited to step inside.

"Yep!" Jackson took the girls inside and had them help him put groceries away. As soon as the last item was in the proper place he opened the bag that contained the Bambi sleeping bag and pillow. "What do you think?"

"For me?" Gia's eyes filled with tears as her little body started shaking with excitement. "I love it! I can't wait to use it."

"Let's get it washed up for you," Jackson and Gia took it to the laundry room and got it in the washer. The little girl sat in front of it waiting patiently for it to be done.

"You want to help me figure out what we're going to do?" Jack laughed as the little girl shook her head and moved closer to the washing machine. "What if I promise you nobody else will come in here and take your sleeping bag?"

"How do you know?" Gia really loved her sleeping bag.

"Everyone has their own sleeping bags and even though Jethro would love to take your sleeping bag, he's too big. This is a very special sleeping bag just for you!"

"You're sure?" Gianna was very skeptical.

"I pinky promise," Jackson held out his pinky to the little girl.

"Okay," Gia slowly got up and followed Jackson into the kitchen. "I think we should play in the water!"

"That is a great idea!" Jackson high-fived his princess. "What about a cook out? We could roast hot dogs over the fire."

"What's a hot dog taste like?" Gianna was in total awe of the experiences she was about to have.

"You're going to love it!" Jackson laughed. "If you don't; we can make you something else."

"Papa," Shelby climbed up in the older man's lap. "I got to go pee and it's too big."

Laughing, Jackson took the little girl potty and helped her so she didn't fall in. "She fell in once," Jackson explained to a giggling Gianna. "Got real mad and cried so hard so now she always gets help."

"Will you help me too?" Gianna looked at the tall toilet. "I really have to go but that's huge!""

"Sure!" Jackson set Shelby on the floor after she was cleaned up and then balanced Gianna while she had a go at it. "The outside bathroom has a lower toilet so you'll be okay there. It's got a real shower and bathtub too. Tony was pretty clever."

"Do you think he loves me only ‘cuz I have Leukemia?" The question had been weighing on her mind since she met Tony.

"Nope," Jackson shook his head. "That's not the only reason he loves you. When he first heard about you, his heart had to meet you. Did you know that all he could think about what you being in that hospital all by yourself? He was so worried about you then after he was visiting with you well that's all he could talk about. We all fell in love with you because you're pretty special. You are beautiful inside and out, Gianna; you belong with us."

"Even if I'm not really yours?" Gia looked at Jackson with a quizzical look on her face.

"Baby," Jack laughed. "All of Tony's children are adopted; all started out foster kids just like you."

"All of them?"

"Yep," Jack smiled. "All of them."

"I wish I could be adopted too," Gianna watched as Shelby pulled her sandals on to go back outside. "I don't like not having a family."

"Shelby," Jack called to the little girl. "Who is your big sister?"

"Gee is!" the little girl got up and ran to hug her new sister. "I love her so much."

"Looks like you got family to me." Jackson winked.

Making their way back outside, Gianna stood amazed at the size of the tents that were going us. "Whoa! Those are like as big as a house."

"They are," Tony laughed. "Did you get a sleeping bag?"

"It's getting washed and it's all mine. Grandpa will probably want to use it but he's too big." Gianna watched Gibbs as he faked sad.

"What am I going to use?" Gibbs sighed. "I love Bambi too."

"Grandpa," Gabe put a hang on his grandfather's hip. "You're a little too old for cartoon characters. Marines do not sleep in Bambi sleeping bags."

"Oh!" Gibbs swallowed back a laugh. "So if I sleep in it, I am not a Marine anymore?"

"It's just not a good idea," Gabe shook his head. "Don't worry Gianna; I'll protect your sleeping bag with my life."

"This may a job for Special Agents DiNozzo!" Tad laughed.

"We haven't played that since we were kids," Gabe chuckled. "I still got the moves though."

"Me too," Tad rolled behind a tree. "We've got you covered, Gianna!"

"Are you sure?" Gee played along. "I'm in distress; please help!"

Gabe snapped to attention; he grabbed Shelby and ran her to Gibbs. "Keep her here; we've got a situation."

"Yes Sir!" Gibbs picked up Shelby and ducked into a tent to start setting up while Tony took pictures of operation rescue Gianna.

Grabbing the wagon, Gabe pulled it over to his brother's location. "Do you see any danger?"

"Negative," Gabe reported. "Operation naptime is officially underway. We've got to rescue her and get her to the tent for a nap."

"Be easy with her," Tad reminded Gabe.

"Gentle as I am with Shelby." Gabe reassured. Together, the boys rolled around trees careful not to hurt the wagon, Gianna watched with giggles as her heroes came to her rescue. Soon, she was safely in the wagon and being lifted onto a very comfortable air mattress.

"Sleep," Tad kissed her forehead. "We're going to get the rest of the beds set up; when you wake up we can go play in the water."

"I'm not tired," Gianna protested and started to get up. Tad crawled in beside her and started to tell her a story. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess and she was trapped in the hospital... Every day she waited and wished for a family and one day the handsome King found her."

Gianna yawned and snuggled close. "Then he rescued her and she so much love that her heart wanted to explode. The end." Sleep claimed the ailing little girl; a smile on her face told Tad that she was happy and that all the things he did that day were well worth it.

"Dad?" Tad whispered for Tony. "Is her smile what you mean by reaping my rewards for good things?"

"It is," Tony was so proud.

"It's the best reward ever." Tad slipped out from under the sleeping little girl and placed her Bambi in her arms. "Ever."

"I don't have any hair," Gianna stated matter of fact. "Chemo made it all fall out but when I get to heaven I will have long hair with curls and no more Leukemia. That's the best part of going to heaven, I get to leave my Leukemia here."

"That is a really good thing," Jackson was struggling hard to maintain composure.

"Wish I could take all of you with me." Gianna brushed a tear that threatened to fall.

"We'll be with you again someday sweet child," Jackson hugged her close. "I have a granddaughter and daughter in law that is already there. Jethro, that's him, had a wife and daughter that died a long time ago. However, I know they will meet you and show you around."

"Can I see pictures sometime so I know who to look for?" Gianna looked at Gibbs and put her arms out to him.

Taking the little girl in his arms and snuggling her close, Gibbs breathed in the soft scent of the laundry soap on her clothing while he focused on composing himself. "You sure can sweetie."

"Gee!" Shelby ran over toward the group. "Look! It's a snail."

"Oh gross," Gianna giggled. "You sure you're a girl?"

"Yep!" Shelby twirled in her sundress. "I wear dresses."


	8. Chapter 8

The weather changed almost the instant the little girl nodded off the sleep, a gentle breeze started blowing lowering the temperature enough to keep things comfortable. The family made sure to set up three tents so they had enough room for everything they needed for the little girl.

The exhaustion from living at the hospital for months has finally caught up with the little girl. Instead of waking she snuggled under the covers and close to her Bambi. The other children went off to play with Tony while Gibbs stayed at camp to watch over the precious little girl.

"Grandpa?" Gianna stretched. "I have to go potty."

Taking the little girl to the bathroom, Gibbs smiled as she sleepily did her business and managed to fall back to sleep as soon as he had her back in his arms. Rachel looked the little girl over gently and determined that she was just simply exhausted.

"Grandpa?" Gianna shifted in her sleep. "Will you snuggle with me?"

"Sure," Gibbs climbed in gently beside the little girl and snuggled her close; his heart swelling with love as he kissed her bald head. Sleep claimed Gibbs quickly; his body relaxing for the first time in what felt like years.

"They okay?" Tony questioned as they walked quietly back to camp.

"Both are exhausted," Rachel smiled. "Let's get dinner started and then we'll wake them up. They both need some sleep."

"He had a seizure the other day," Tony sighed. "Really hasn't been the same since."

"Probably exhausted from it," Rachel cautioned. "Let him rest; camping trip is going to be great for both of them."

Gianna's stomach was the first to growl but it was soon followed by a louder Gibbs when the food was being cooked. Giggling at the sound, Gianna stretched and smiled when she realized grandpa was still snuggled up with her.

Scooting up on the air mattress, Gianna leaned over and kissed Gibbs on each eyelid. "We need food sleepy head; wake up!"

With a laugh, Gibbs leaned over and pretended to be gnawing on the little girl's neck. "Nom, Nom, Nom.. you're pretty tasty." Giggles filled the air from the simple act of just treating this child like a normal kid.

"You're a silly willy!" Gianna giggled.

"You're a silly willy," Gibbs laughed as he picked up his snuggle buddy and headed for the bathroom. "We're going to have to sneak up on them and get some food."

"Is that what hotdogs smell like?" Gianna sniffed deeply.

"Yup," Gibbs nodded.

"I've never had one before," Gianna was so excited. "We have to hurry so they don't all go away!"

"Slow down princess," Gibbs laughed. "I know for a fact that your brothers will make sure you get some! You know what's cool about big brothers?"

"What?" Gianna stopped washing her hands to look at Gibbs.

"No matter what," Gibbs leaned down to look at the little lady in the mirror. "They will love you and protect you. They'll beat up anyone that makes you cry; they'll take care of you always. One thing I know for sure about Gabe and Tad is that they love you and want you to have a great time."

"I love them," Gia dried her hands and put her arms up for a ride to the camp fire. "What's a marine?"

"It's someone that protects their country," Gibbs explained. "They work really hard to protect it."

"Do they go far away to live?" Gianna snuggled close to Gibbs.

"Sometimes," Gibbs nodded. "You want to be a Marine?"

"No," Gianna looked up. "I'm going to miss Gabe when he goes far away; he's a great brother."

"He's too little to go anywhere yet," Gibbs reassured. "He'll be here to play with; don't you worry."

"I want hot dogs!" Gianna wiggled trying to get down. "Please!"

"Let's go!" Gibbs whisked the little pumpkin over to the camp fire and found her brother's had a spot all spiffed up for her with a picnic blanket and several items to drink waiting. "You are one very special lady; look at what they did for you."

"Bring on the hot dog!" Gianna rubbed her hands together. "I'm hungry!"

"She's never had one before," Gibbs smiled as he watched how stunned his boys were.

"Never?" Gabe looked down at his hot dog then at his new buddy. "Really?"

"Never," Gianna shrugged. "Don't know why but my parents never gave me one before."

Gabe took his hot dog and moved over to the blanket that Gianna was on. "Here," handing his hot dog over, he watched as Gianna took a bite.

"This is the best thing ever!" Gianna greedily ate the whole hot dog only to realize with the last bite what she did. "I ate your dinner; I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Gabe giggled. "I will get us more!"

Jumping up, Gabriel went over and picked up three hot dogs. Handing Gianna another one, he munched happily on his with a smile on his face. He loved watched Gia and seeing her face when she took her first bites. There was something so amazing about the look in her eyes as she happily ate her food.

The meal was filled with laughter, lightness and pure joy. Tony was so in love with his children that he was ready to cry as he sat on the ground amidst them. "I love you guys so much."

"Love you too!" The chorus of voices rang out making Tony's heart soar at the sound.

"Let's go play in the creek," Tony announced as he grabbed shoes and started putting them on the children. "No bare feet! You have to keep those on your feet."

By the time they were finished playing, everyone was soaked to the skin and laughing until they had tears in their eyes. It was girls against boys in the water fight of the summer. The boys tried every trick in the book to soak the girls first but the ladies were crafty and victorious in the end. Gianna's face was bright with happiness as they climbed out of the creek and started for the camp to get cleaned up.

"Excuse me," Gianna stopped walking causing everyone to turn in concern.

"Need me to carry you, baby?" Tony stooped by his newest arrival.

"Maybe," Gianna smiled. "I wanted to say something first. Thank you for letting me be a kid today. I really love having a big family; you are the best ever. I think God gave me angels when he sent me here to live."

"Oh baby," Tony swooped her up in his arms. "You are something special, Gianna."

"Tony?" Gianna buried her head in his neck. "Could you adopt me before I die? I want to be a DiNozzo just like all of you."

"Oh Gianna," Tony hugged her close. "I'm not sure if your parents will let me but I promise you that I will try."

"Grandpa Ducky!" Gabe ran for the older man as soon as he saw him. "You have meet my new sister."

Tears were shining bright in the elder man's eyes as he walked upon the young family. "It's a pleasure you meet you, Gianna. I have heard so much about you from Leighann. I just had to come meet you for myself."

Lifting her head, Gianna looked over the new face before her. Studying him exceptionally hard, she turned to Tony and whispered in his ear. "Where's his feathers?"

Tony's face cracked in laughter as it bubbled from his belly. "I love you so much, sweet girl."


	9. Chapter 9

"She wants to know where your feathers are Ducky," Tony watched his older friend's face break into a wide smile.

"Well my dear," Ducky wagged his eyebrows. "I'm a very special kind of Duck."

"It's a knick knack name!" Tad giggled. "It's just what people call him because his last name is Mallard and that is a kind of duck. Get it?"

"I get it!" Gianna giggled. "I'm sorta glad you don't have feathers because they tickle."

"Ohhhhhhhh," Ducky moved closer. "I tickle too!" Tickling the precious child while Tony held her, Ducky's heart soared as he listened to the belly laugh that erupted from the child. Taking the little girl in his arms, Ducky started dancing around the camp site to a song that he was singing.

Gibbs watched his family with a smile on his face; he loved them so much. Each of them brought something different and special to his life. Gianna's presence taught him that you don't waste time or take for granted any moment of any day. Reaching for his medication, the gunny suddenly realized he'd made a grave error and forgot them at the house.

"Boss?" Tony caught the odd look on Gibbs' face. Gibbs hated seizures and the idea of having to tell someone that he forgot his meds broke his heart; he didn't want to be the reason anything was cut short; he would not hurt his grandchildren for the world. "Gibbs?" Tony tried again with no answer. "Dad?"

"What?" Gibbs looked up. "Sorry, Tony. What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" Tony moved to his father figure and measured his pulse. "Talk to me; what's wrong?"

"Forgot to grab my pills," Gibbs sighed.

"That's okay," Tony smiled. "I can send Tad and Rachel after them. Did you take your meds this morning?"

"Oh hell," Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face. "We went after the kids; I forgot."

"It's okay," Tony put a protective hand on Gibbs' back. "Rachel, I need you to run up to the house and get his medication. Tad can drive you back on the Gator."

Tad and Rachel were not even in the Gator when Gibbs' started to collapse and was guided to the ground by Tony.

"Roll him!" Tad yelled as he moved behind his grandfather and helped move him to his side.

"Let me down," Gianna wiggled out of Ducky's arms. Ducky set the child down and moved across the camp to get his medical bag out of Jackson's home. "It's okay, grandpa." Gianna moved to sit by Gibbs' head and stroke his hair. "Everyone is right here; it's okay."

Tony timed the seizure while keeping a close eye on his friend; this seizure could very well end their vacation. Ducky slid in the midst of the children and checked Gibbs over.

"That wasn't as long as some," Ducky commented. "He is going to be very proud of the children; what a great job."

"Shhh..." Gianna continued to soothe Gibbs as he worked through the confusion. "Just a seizure; it's okay now. We've got you." Grunting, Gibbs snuggled closer to the little girl making her feel as if she were the most important thing in the universe at that moment.

"I'll get his bed ready," Gabe jumped up and ran to the door of his papa's house.

"Come on Rachel," Tad pulled his lady love towards the Gator. "We have to go get his medicine and his seizure clothes."

"Seizure clothes?" Rachel questioned.

"He has heightened sensitivity," Tony explained. "Clothes hurt and we found a few sets of things that do not so we call them seizure clothes."

Gibbs struggled to keep calm but Gianna wasn't moving so for her sake he tried hard. "Want up."

"Not yet," Gianna shook her head. "You have to wait until your hands stop cramping."

"How do you know so much about seizures?" Ducky questioned as he checked Gibbs' vitals again.

"My brother got them," Gianna shrugged. "I remembered what we did."

"Did?" Ducky looked at the little girl.

"Yeah," Gianna nodded. "Mom and dad got rid of him too. If I was going to grow up, I wanted to be a neurologist so I could make seizures go away."

A tear fell from Gibbs' eye; he had to get up and be strong for this little girl. Moving to sit up, Gibbs smiled when he felt little lips touch his forehead. "Thank............you."

"You need help," Gianna cautioned. "I'm too little but Tony can help you."

Tony was able to get Gibbs off the ground and walking towards the house. "No," Gibbs started to struggle. "Out here."

"No," Tony cautioned. "We're going to get you clean up then to the hospital; I think you need to be seen. Two seizures in a week is something to worry about. I don't care if you forgot your meds this morning; I want you checked out."

Rachel and Tad returned with the change of clothes, the medications. Gibbs was being cleaned up when they arrived. A quick change into his comfortable clothing and Tony had Gibbs in the SUV . "I am going too!" Gianna moved so Tony could pick her up. "He needs me."

"Okay," Tony picked up the little girl and put her in the car seat. "We'll be back in a little while."

"Let's get everything ready," Rachel smiled. "They will be back before we know it."

Tony had Gianna put on a mask as soon as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Can't take any chances princess."

"I know!" Gianna held Bambi up to get a mask too. "We're twins."

Gibbs was taken for a scan while Tony and Gianna read a book in the waiting area.

"Tony?" Mandy made her way over to the father and daughter. "Everything okay?"

"Gibbs has a seizure," Tony explained.

"Oh," Mandy watched Gianna for a moment. "She's overdue for a CT; you want me to get her in while you're here?"

"Can she take Bambi?" Tony questioned.

"Yeah," Mandy nodded. "You can read her the book while she's having it done too."

"What do you say?" Tony looked at Gia. "You want to have it done today or another time?"

"You're not going to leave me here right?" Gianna turned in Tony's lap.

"I promise," Tony crossed his heart.

"Let's roll!" Gianna hopped down and took Mandy's hand. "Don't you dare go anywhere; I want more hot dogs!"

"Deal," Tony laughed.

Gibbs and Gianna finished within minutes of one another; both were tired by the time Tony got them to the car. "Let's go home." Tony said softly.

"Camp," Gibbs grunted. "Back to camp."

"Please!" Gianna begged. "I want to sleep with God and the angels tonight."

"Tony," Mandy made her way to the car window before they were able to pull out. "Her scans show that the lymph nodes are not any larger than her scan last month. This is good news."

"Thanks," Tony smiled. "What does that mean?"

"It means the growth rate is slower; we may be able to prolong her life." Mandy winked at Gianna. "Give you more time to love her."

"Gives me a chance to adopt her," Tony sighed with relief. "Thanks Mandy."

"Take care Tony," Mandy moved in for a kiss.

"Not in a million years," Tony put the car in gear. "Thanks for helping my daughter. I don't want you to think that signing some paperwork so she could get scanned is going to put you back in my good graces or between my sheets."

"Tony," Mandy moved towards the car.

"You hurt my children therefore you hurt me," Tony put the vehicle in reverse. "I'm transferring Gianna's records to the children's hospital; good-bye Mandy."

Tony drove away never looking back at the woman he had hoped to make a life with. "You okay?" Gibbs whispered softly glancing back on a now sleeping Gianna.

"I'm good," Tony nodded. "I talked with an oncologist while you both were in having scans. He's been treating her; he's the one that referred me to the children's hospital. Gibbs, he doesn't feel that she's been being treated appropriately due to her insurance. He's going to make some phone calls tomorrow and see if he can't help get her in faster."

"What does that mean?" Gibbs grumbled; he hated medical mumbo jumbo.

"I don't know," Tony shook his head. "I didn't ask questions that would give me a false sense of hope."

As soon as the group pulled in to Jackson's driveway, Gianna's eyes popped open and she was wiggling to get out of the car. "I miss them!"

Letting her down, Tony watched as the little girl ran for the back of the house. It took all of a minute before the silence of the night filled with laughter. Making their way around the corner, Tony and Gibbs had to laugh as soon as they saw the hot dogs that were waiting for them.

"Figured you'd be hungry," Jackson shrugged.

"Thanks Dad," Gibbs made his way to a lawn chair beside his father. "For everything."

"You gave me a family," Jackson gave a watery smile. "I can manage some hot dogs in return."

"Uh oh," Gibbs said softly. "Here comes hurricane Tadpole. Something's got him ticked off."

"Dad," Tad walked up to his father and put his hands on his hips. "We need to establish some rules."

"We do?" Tony was trying so hard not to laugh. "What rules do we need to establish?"

"My sister does not have anything done unless we are all there as a family." Tad was pissed. "I could have been in God's house praying. I was here playing Marine sniper with my brother when she needed me."

"You couldn't have done anything," Tony reassured. "I just sat talking to a nice man that I met." So it was a little lie; the nice man was the doctor but he was nice.

"Not the point," Tad growled. "We're DiNozzo's which mean we stick together; it's what family does. I could have been praying because God listens really hard to little kids."

"I thought you were all grown up," Tony sat down, sometimes Tad was so exhausting.

"Not in God's eyes," Tad rebutted. "So do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir." Tony saluted. "I will try hard to make sure we're all there."

"Good," Tad stormed away.

"You just got your ass kicked by an eight year old," Gibbs laughed.

"Grandpa!" Tad turned around. "That will be $1 for the swear jar."

"So did you," Tony laughed. "So did you."


	10. Chapter 10

It was early morning when the oncologist called stating he had gotten Gianna an appointment for the very same day. Very upset that she had to leave the camp to go to the doctors, the little girl rode in silence the whole way to the hospital. Tad and Gabe tried hard to get her to laugh and smile but she was so miserable all she could do was look out the window and cry.

Pulling into the hospital, Tony's heart broke in a million pieces when he opened the car door to his red eyed little girl, her face wet with tears. "I'm so sorry baby girl; I am so sorry." Tony's voice cracked and tears spilled as he held his little one in his arms and wept for her. "I am so sorry."

"Why are you crying?" Gianna dried her tears; nobody had ever shown that much emotion with her before.

"My heart hurts," Tony explained. "I don't want you upset, hurting or even sick. I can't fix this baby but I sure will do everything that I can to help you. Don't hate me, please."

"I can't hate you," Gianna was stunned. "You are my best friend." Wrapping her arms around Tony's neck, the little girl held on tight as he carried her into the hospital with the boys following behind.

As soon as they walked in, the little girl's face lit up. "Look baby!" Tony pointed to the waiting room. "It's Bambi!"

"Whoa!" Tad looked around the hospital and smiled. "Dude, I want to come here! "

"Daddy," Gabe huddled up to Tony's side. "I'm sick."

"You are?" Tony felt his baby boy's forehead. "I don't feel a fever. Where are you sick?"

"My heart is achy," Gabe said softly as he looked around at all the children that were in the oncology unit. "It's sad and achy."

"Well," Tony said softly. "Let's get your sister signed in and then we'll see what we can do about your sad and achy heart."

"Tony?" D'Arcy called out to her old friend. "How is she?"

"I'm mad!" Gianna growled. "I was camping and having hot dogs."

"She's mad," Tony laughed. "She never had a hot dog before now she's addicted to them."

Darcy laughed as she gently patted the little girl's back. "Well, if you like hot dogs wait until you try Tony's .. oh, I don't think I better say."

Gianna threw her arms out to D'Arcy and allowed the friendly woman to hold her. Carefully placing a little hand on each side of D'Arcy's face, Gianna gave a very serious and stern look. "Spill it!"

"You have to try smores!" D'Arcy exclaimed. "They are sooooooooooo amazing."

"What's a smore?" Gianna looked down at her brothers then back to D'Arcy before turning to Tony.

"Graham crackers, chocolate and Marshmallows! You melt it all together over a camp fire!" Tony explained watching as Gianna vibrated with excitement.

"We have the stuff in papa Jack's house," Tad volunteered. "We put all the food in Papa's house to keep it from getting gross."

"That is a very good idea!" D'Arcy complimented. "What do you say we get this appointment over with so you can go back to camping? If it's okay with Tony, I think I'll come see you when you're camping tonight."

"You can sleep in my tent," Gianna offered. "I have lots of room and if you want my bed, I can snuggle with grandpa!"

"I think we could have a lot of fun camping together." D'Arcy smiled at Tony. "We'll bring our own tent if you have room. Hubby loves to camp and loves your kids."

"Always have room for you D'Arcy." Tony laughed. Picking up Gabe, Tony took Tad by the hand and together they followed D'Arcy and Gianna into the waiting area. With all the papers signed, Tony held his little boy while D'Arcy informally interviewed Gia about her placement.

"Gianna Holbrook," a nurse dressed like Snow White came to the door and called for the little girl.

"Whoa!" Gianna's eyes grew as big as saucers. "This place is so cool."

"I'll sit with the boys," D'Arcy moved to a table with the boys so they could talk and color. "You two okay?"

"Yeah," the boys said in unison.

"Mrs McKinna," Gabe was a bit nervous. "I need to ask you a question."

"Sure!"

"When Gianna dies," Gabe's eyes filled with tears. "Will she be scared?"

 

"I don't think so," D'Arcy had to fight back her own. "I think she will feel so much love from her family that she's going to go to heaven smiling.

 

"I don't want her to be scared," Tad whispered. "I remember being scared before dad came and found me."

"When does she get her angel wings?" Gabe had really been thinking things out. "She's going to need them when she dies because she's got to get her soul to fly to heaven."

"I think an angel will carry her and God gives them to her when she gets there." D'Arcy was being pushed to her emotional limits. She loved this family so much and for them to be hurting like this really tore her heart out.

"When she gets there do they give her a map?" Tad was curious.

"I don't know." The answer was so soft the boys just nodded; they were feeling just as emotional as Mrs. McKinna.

"I'm going to give her my compass just in case," Gabe had made up his mind he was going to do all that he could for his sister even in the afterlife.

"I think that is a beautiful thing to do. You know what else you can do?" D'Arcy said softly. "What if we wrote messages to God about Gianna and tied them to balloons."

"Then they can float up to heaven and he'll know all about her!" Tad slid off his chair and went to the reception window. "Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes, honey?" The receptionist stepped to the window to help the little man waiting there.

"My sister is going to die and go to heaven I want to send a message to God. Could I have a piece of paper and borrow a pencil?"

"Here you go! My name is Allison; if you need more you just ask."

"Name is Thaddeus," Tad smiled shyly. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for the supplies."

"Thaddeus?" Allison called to her new buddy. "How are you getting the messages to God?"

"Tied to balloons," Tad smiled. "It's the fastest way because I can't find an address to mail him a letter I tried before because my mom and dad are in heaven. I just wanted to check on them but there is not a postal address."

"I bet you could tie a message to a balloon for them too." Allison winked. "I bet they will fly right to them."

"You really think?" Tad looked down at the piece of paper in his hand then up to Allison. Smiling, he took the additional pieces his new friend offered.

"I really do think so." Ally winked.

By the time Tony rejoined the family, D'Arcy was exhausted. "You okay, D'Arcy?"

"Your children," her eyes filled with tears. "Are the most precious thing God ever put on this earth; you are one hell of a father."

"Ms. McKinna," Tad looked up at the social worker. "That's a dollar for the swear jar, please."

"Can we let her slide just this one time?" Tony begged.

"Dad," Gabe stood up and walked over to his dad. "No, actions have consequences and if we let her get away with it this time she'll do it again and again."

D'Arcy laughed hard as she fished a dollar from her purse and handed it to Tad. "Bet you thought they weren't listening."

"They are sponges," Tony laughed.

"What are they doing with Gianna?" Tad moved over to his dad.

"They are giving her some x-rays, scans and tests. They made her all sleepy and told me to come play with you while they do their work." Tony leaned over and kissed Tad on the cheek and swooped Gabe onto his lap. "What are you working on?"

"Letters to God," Gabe handed his letter to his dad. "I want him to know about Gia before she gets to heaven so he can have stuff for her."

"Wow," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "What about you Tad?"

"My first letter is to my mom," Tad picked up the piece of paper. "Dear mom, I hope you didn't forget me because I didn't forget you. I am really happy with my new family and I love them. They love me too. I am a good boy mom. When I look at the stars I sometimes see you blowing me kisses. Take care of Gianna and maybe be a mom to her because you are good at being a mom. Gabe lives with me now so don't worry about him I am a good big brother and he's a great little brother. I have to go write to God now but I love you mom. Love, Thaddeus."

"That's a great letter," Tony wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Can you put on there I love her too." Gabe questioned. "I don't remember her but I know she loved me because I didn't have to live at the bad house very long so that makes me love her."

With the letters to Gabriella complete, the boys worked together on the letter for God making sure to tell him that Gianna loved hot dogs, Bambi and the color pink. "We should tell him that if he could sometimes send her back to play that we'd like that."

"Dead people can't come back," Tad's eyes filled with tears that soon spilled over his long lashes. "Daddy? I don't want her to die."

"Excuse me," Allison moved around to where the family was sitting. "Why don't you come into my office so you can snuggle with them on my sofa."

Picking up Tad, Tony lugged his big boy into the other room while D'Arcy gathered the papers with Gabe's help and joined them. "Life isn't fair, baby. I don't want her to die but sometimes God needs to call people to heaven and we just don't know why."

"Mr. DiNozzo," the doctor stepped inside the door. "We're going to need permission from the legal representative to admit Gianna and do a series of biopsies. I'm sorry to tell you but I have reason to believe that this little girl is dealing with a different type of cancer than what she was being treated for."

"What does that mean?" Tony's body tensed and he could feel himself becoming physically ill.

"It means we have to start from the beginning," Dr. Andrews said softly. "We've lost a lot of valuable time."

Gabriel wrapped himself around his older brother and the boy collapsed to a sobbing heap on the floor. He had understood every word the doctor said and it broke his heart. "I hate cancer!" Tad sobbed.

"I do too," Dr. Andrews moved to sit on the floor with the boys. "You must Gianna's brothers Tad and Gabe; she told me all about you. She really loves you."

"Doctor?" Gabe dried his eyes. "Can you love someone just right to save them from dying?"

Swallowing hard, Dr. Andrews took a deep breath. "I have never thought about it; I'll tell you what. You love Gianna and I will work on the medicine part. Deal?"

"Deal!" The boys nodded.

"But just know if I can't make the medicine work; it doesn't mean that we didn't try real hard. Got it?" Dr. Andrews hugged the boy. "Do you understand?'

"Yes sir," Tad nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm a DiNozzo and we give it all we got!"

"Well then Mr. DiNozzo," Dr. Andrews winked. "How about you come help me wake up your sister; she wanted some more hot dogs and she was dreaming about smores."

"The kid's addicted," Tad shook his head. "God Bless her; she's addicted."


	11. Chapter 11

Tony's heart soared to the heavens when he walked into Gianna's room and her face lit up. "Hi baby," Tony smiled at his beautiful child; so brave and loving.

"This is the coolest place," Gia said. "I went through the door like in Alice in Wonderland for my scan. It was so cool in there!"

"Do you want to stay?" Tony laughed.

"No but sometimes when I have to it isn't going to be as bad at that other hospital." Gianna giggled. "I need more biopsies; don't I?"

"You do," Tony nodded. "Dr. Andrews said we can come back Monday to have them done."

"Can we do them today?" Gianna sighed. "I don't want to have to worry about them."

"We can," Dr. Andrews smiled. "Then you can go back to camping and eating SMORES!" The young doctor licked his lips and patted his tummy. "I want SMORES!"

"You're so funny!" Gianna giggled. "I can go back for real?"

"Your brothers told me all about your special tent," Dr. Andrews smiled. "I also understand that there is the coolest house ever like right there so if you need to you can go inside."

"It's like the Hansel and Gretel house," Gianna laughed. "You should come see it! I bet we can make you a smore. You just have to keep your hands off of mine."

"Well," Dr. Andrews feigned exasperation. "I guess I could eat my own and your brother's too."

"Don't eat my brothers!" Gianna laughed as the boys stared at this doctor with horror in their eyes. "I kind of like them."

"You are supposed to eat the little one first," Gabe volunteered. "That'd be Shelby!"

"NO!" Gianna signed in exasperation. "I love having a little sister. You can't eat my brothers either so I guess you have to eat my smore!"

"You can have mine Gia!" Tad stood proud. "We're family; we look out for one another."

"How about we get Leighann to just go to the store and buy more stuff for smores?" Tony laughed. "That way I still get to be a dad and everyone can pig out!"

"Fishing Tony's cell phone from his pocket, Tad made his way to the corner to make the phone call. It would be easier if I had my own phone." Tad grumbled.

"Not until you can get a job and pay for it." Tony replied. "Sorry, I just don't believe an eight year old needs a cell phone."

"All my friends have them," Tad grumbled.

"Well I'm not their dad; I ‘m yours and I said no." Tony gave Tad a look.

"You are so mean." Tad grumbled.

"Give me the phone," Tony put his hand out for the cell. "Take your disrespectful tone to that chair over there and turn it around and face the corner. You've got eight minutes to decide if you're going to be nice or you are going to continue to be a brat."

"Tony?" Gianna's eyes were huge. "He's my brother; don't be mad at him."

"Baby girl," Tony took a deep breath. "I love all of you with my whole heart but I will not let any of you be brats. If you acted like he did; you'd be in the corner too."

"But I have cancer," Gianna gave Tony a look that made him wonder many things.

"Yes, you do. That doesn't mean you are allowed to be a brat." Tony replied without emotion; the hardest sentence he'd said in a while.

Opening her arms, Gianna waited for Tony to hug her. "Thank you! I want to be in time out someday too!"

"Why?" Tony laughed.

"Because it means you treated me like a real kid not a sick kid. I'm so tired of being treated like a sick kid. I have my wish now. I wish to be treated like a normal kid for a day." Gianna watched as Tony processed the request.

"Gia," Tony started to counter.

"You said I got a wish," the little girl's tone was pushing disrespect. "Don't be a butthead and not give me my wish."

"How long before you take her for her biopsy?" Tony questioned Dr. Andrews.

"Ten minutes?" The young doctor really loved where this was doing.

"Perfect," Tony nodded. Putting a chair in the opposite corner of Tad, Tony picked up the little girl and carefully sat her down in the chair facing the corner. "You don't use words like butthead and that tone of voice has to go. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Gianna whispered.

"You have six minutes to think about what you did." Tony stepped out into the hallway leaving Gabe to supervise his siblings. A quiet sob came from somewhere deep inside him; he hated himself so much at that very moment.

"Don't, "Dr. Andrews turned the man before him. "Don't you dare feel bad; she pushed you to do that. You just gave her an amazing gift, Tony. Don't be sad; smile knowing that she's in there smiling in the corner because for the first time in a long time, she's being treated as Gianna and not cancer."

Six minutes later, Tony entered the room and watched the children for a moment. Gabe had crawled onto a chair away from his siblings so that he didn't get them in trouble. "Thaddeus," Tony said softly. "Please come over here. Gianna, can you walk?"

"Yes, sir." Gia slipped off her chair and made it to where Tony had perched on a chair. "I'm very sorry for my tone of voice and my bad word." Hugging Tony, Gianna melted into the embrace waiting for Tad to join them.

"I'm sorry dad," Tad said softly. "I know better and I was ugly." Hugging his dad and sister, Tad turned and watched Gabe before motioning him to join the family hug. "I love you all."

"Love you too," The trio rang out in response leaving a teary Dr. Andrews at the door.

The boys waited with Tony while the little girl endured the biopsies that Dr. Andrews felt would give them some answers. By the time they were over, the family was emotionally and physically exhausted. "What do you say we go back to camp and take a nap?"

"Tony?" Gianna snuggled close. "Could we go back to my room so we can all snuggle together?"

"Sure," Tony's heart broke for his little girl. "We'll get some lunch, a good nap then we'll play for a bit. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great," Gianna yawned. "I'm pretty sleepy."

Jimmy and Breena took down the tents with the help of Gibbs, Jackson, Ducky and Leighann. By the time Tony made it home with the children; everyone was at home waiting patiently for them to return.

"Where's the triplets?" Tony listened to the quiet.

"With Breena's mom," Palmer laughed. "Figured we'd help out for a bit before bringing in the terror trio."

"Thanks," Tony laughed. "We're going to go take a nap. Anyone that fits is welcome to join us." Tony carried a sleeping Gianna down to the bedroom and placed her on her bed. Quickly, he got changed into something he could nap in while Breena carefully washed the little girl redressed her all without waking her up.

"She's pretty worn out," Breena remarked. "She's so beautiful."

"Thank you," Gia looked up at the strange face. "You're my new Aunt Breena!"

"I am!" Breena giggled. "How did you get so smart?"

"My brothers told me all about you and Uncle Jimmy. They said you had three whole babies in your belly and then they came out and now they are holy terrors."

Breena choked on a laugh. "They are right. I try to make them be good but there are three of them and only one of me."

"I think you're out numbered." Gianna laughed. "Might want to surrender and go to Mexico; that's where people hide out on TV."

"You are very smart," Breena complimented as she picked up the little girl and carried her over to the big bed in the room. "You ready for a nice snugly nap?"

"Are you going to snuggle too?" Gianna held on tight; she really liked her Aunt Breena.

"Yep!" Tony and the children were all on the bed along with Jimmy. Gibbs was sacked out in the recliner next to the bed sound asleep; he was still fighting the after effects of the seizure. Sleep came quickly to the busy family; everyone snuggled together allowing the most precious member of their group to soak in a tremendous amount of love.

The sound of growling stomachs woke Tony before the kids actually were awake. Looking around, he couldn't help but smile at the amount of love in the room. Gibbs was still sacked out in the recliner but Gabe had managed to climb up with them and they were snuggled together under a light weight blanket that had suddenly appeared.

"Hey," Rachel said softly as she walked back into the room. "You guys were sleeping so soundly; I didn't want to wake you."

"That's okay," Tony started to move only to have Shelby whimper. "I'm trapped."

"Yes, you are." Rachel's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Let me take Shelby so you can get up." Picking up the little girl, Rachel couldn't help but smile when she sniffed deeply and snuggled closer. "I love you Rae." The mumble was a mumble but it was still clear as a bell and made Rachel's heart soar with love. "Kate would never believe this."

"No," Tony laughed. "She wouldn't. One of the reasons Ziva isn't around too."

"I heard the remark she made about your ruining their lives," Rachel put a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder. "She's dead wrong."

"Daddy?" Gabe woke up and rubbed his eyes. "I don't feel good."

"What's wrong?" Pressing his lips to his son's forehead, Tony was frightened to find so much heat coming from him. Placing his hand on Gibbs' forehead, the older man was burning up too. "Rachel, I need you to wake up Palmer and call Ducky. We need to get a mask on Gianna and get her doctor on the phone."

"Tony?" Gibbs blinked awake. "Wassswrong?"

"Take it easy," Tony gave a half smile. "You and your mini me are running a fever."

"Daddy?" Tad slinked off the bed. "I got it too. I feel yucky!"

"Boys," Tony sighed. "Go with Aunt Breena; she's going to get you on the sofa bed in grandpa's bedroom. Come on Boss; Palmer brought the wheelchair. Time to get you in a real bed."

"Tony," Gibbs gasped. "Can't get pumpkin sick; please oh God. I'm so sorry baby." Tears leaked down the older man's cheeks. "So sorry."

"She's okay so far," Tony pointed to Rachel. "Rach has Gianna and Shelby. They are going to go to Shelby's room and we're going to get this room all disinfected."

"We can't stay here," Gibbs moved to get out of the chair. "Take me to the hospital or something. Keep her safe."

"I'm taking you to your room; calling the doctor on Gianna while Ducky and Palmer look my three guys over." Tony wheeled Gibbs to his room, his heart racing as he got the older man change and into bed. He knew there were going to be a lot of days taking care of a sick child as soon as Gianna came to live with them he never dreamed it would be the boys and Gibbs that would give him a run for his money to start.

"Anthony?" Ducky made his way to his old friend. "Let's see what's ailing you my old friend."

"Duck," Gibbs eyes were full of pain. "You make sure Gee is okay, please."

"I will, Jethro. Let me have a look at you now; just rest. I'll do all the work." Ducky was gently and thorough with his examination leaving Gibbs exhausted when it was complete. It didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that he had the beginning of the summer flu.

The boys were sound asleep; their fever wiping them out. By the time Palmer got them all tucked in and medicated, it was time to go check on the girls. Gianna and Shelby were playing with Rachel when the gentleman walked into the room.

"You doing okay, little one?" Ducky questioned softly.

"Yes," Gia smiled. "Could I have some motrin? I'm a little ouchy where they used all those needles."

"You sure can," Palmer picked up the little girl and hugged her close. "You are so beautiful. I love your Bambi PJs. I want Bambi PJs but Breena won't let me get any. She can be sooooooooo mean sometimes."

"You are silly!" Gianna giggled. "You want me to talk to her?"

"Would you mind? I think your PJs look so comfy!" Palmer kept the conversation going while he looked the little girl over and gave her some medicine. "She lets the kids have all the fun!"

"Uncle Jimmy!" Shelby wandered into the now disinfected room of Shelby. "I need hugs."

"You do?" Palmer picked up the little girl and hugged her, kissed her and tickled her. "Is that better?"

"No!" Shelby shook her head. "I want them from Gee, silly."

"I love this kid!" Gianna giggled as she hugged her little sister.

"So," Palmer sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you think about having two brothers, a sister and three holy terror cousins?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about the cousins yet they sound freaky but I love my sister and brothers. I like being in the middle! Do you think they will ever get tired of me and send me back?"

"No," Palmer smiled. "That will never, ever happen. I can tell you that this is the best family ever. Once you are in it, you are in it to stay forever."

"Uncle Jimmy?" Gianna looked worried. "If I wear my mask, could I go check on my brothers and grandpa?"

"You can," Palmer smiled. "You want to help me take them something to drink?"

"Please!" Gianna nodded. "I miss them and I'm worried. My tummy feels funny because I'm worried."

"Well," Palmer took a deep breath. "Let's go get some juice and water for them. Shelby, you need a mask like your sister's. Let's draw pictures on them to cheer them up."

Palmer and Gianna worked hard on her mask; she wanted it to look amazing. With her mask all adorned with pictures, the precious child walked proudly into the room with her helpers following and checked on her family. First, she gave her brother's juice boxes and made sure that they drank them. They loved her mask but were so tired that they fell quickly back to sleep before they could say much.

"Grandpa," Gianna called softly as Palmer placed her on the bed. "Wake up silly goose; you have to drink some water. Grandpa!"

"Huh?" Gibbs blinked awake. "Hi Baby! Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep!" Gianna giggled behind her mask. "Drink up or you have to get an IV."

Gibbs allowed Palmer to help him sit up to drink the water. He watched the mask on the little girl's face with great fascination. "That is one cool mask."

"Uncle Jimmy helped me! Wait until you see Shelby's; it's so funny." Gianna was cracking up.

Shelby walked in the room with her Georgie bear and climbed up with her grandpa. "Here, you keep Georgie to feel better."

"You have a moustache," Gibbs laughed. "That's great!"

"I'm all growed up now!" Shelby exclaimed.

"You okay, Gi?" Gibbs watched as the tears pooled in the little girls eyes.

"Do you think that maybe God could let me stay here for a long time? I really love all of you. I don't want to die." Gianna started sobbing and even in his weakened state, Gibbs did what he did best when it came to children... he held her and wished the heartache away.

"Oh angel," Tony said softly from the door as he wiped the tears from his face; this child .. this precious child.. he could not imagine the pain the day that he would have to let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

The ringing of the cell phone cut Tony's shower short. It was the caller ID that made his heart skip a beat.

"Hello?" Tony said cautiously into the phone. Listening, Tony's hands started to shake. "We'll be there." Hurrying to dress, Tony took a deep breath; this day was going to incredibly long.

"Boss," Tony made his way into his surrogate father's room. "Hey there, I'm going to take Gianna over to the hospital. Dr. Andrews called and her results are in; he wants to see us right away. He was calling D'Arcy to meet us too."

"Call me," Gibbs groaned. "I want to go with you; there is just no way I can make it."

"You rest," Tony leaned over and kissed the ailing man's forehead. "I'm going to move the boys into bed with you if that is okay? Shelby can go with Rachel and I'll find someone to look in on you."

"How about me?" Sam said as she walked into the bedroom. "Rachel called me and told me about Gianna; I came to help."

"Could you look after Gibbs and the boys? They have the flu." Tony was a bit anxious.

"Dr. Ryan to the rescue," Sam smirked. "I've got this, Wink. You go take care of the little one."

"Call me Wink one more time and you'll never wink again." Tony was more than sick of the shit that people dished out to him over the years.

"I'm sorry," Ryan apologized. "I really am. If you need anything; call me."

"Thanks, Samantha." Tony hurried off to get Gianna ready; they had an appointment to keep. The little girl was sound asleep and didn't even move when Tony dressed her. Watching his sweet child, Tony's gut bubbled and started churning. Shaking her gently and calling to her, his heart sank when he got no response. Calling 911, Tony picked up the little one and met the ambulance in the driveway.

"She has leukemia," Tony reported. "Undergone a lot of treatment and just had some biopsies done yesterday."

"You want to ride along?" The EMT questioned as they loaded the little girl.

"I'll follow," Tony pulled his keys from his pocket turning in time to see Gibbs and the boys emerge from the house with Sam behind them.

"Is she?" Gibbs' eyes filled with tears.

"Her pulse is weak, he breathing shallow." Tony said softly. "Sam can bring you but get dressed first. Bring their medicine with them, please. Call Jack, Palmer and Ducky; Rachel too. I need to go."

"Tony," Gibbs wiped at the tears. "Concentrate on your driving; I can't lose you too."

"I will," Tony nodded. "They can't transport her to the Children's Hospital; they will have to transport her from St. Vincent's."

"Let's get you dressed," Sam ushered Gibbs back into the house with the boys, calling Rachel as she did. Gibbs and the boys were getting dressed when Ducky, Celeste, Jackson and the Palmers came rushing through the door to help.

"I'll pack some snacks, drinks and things," Breena headed to the kitchen. Pausing, Breena took a deep breath as she struggled to control a sob. "Not yet; we just got her. Damn it, I hate cancer."

"Hey," Jimmy walked in carrying Shelby. "We'll get through it."

"She's just a baby," Breena wiped at the tears. "She deserved a good, long life."

"Hold me," Shelby wiggled over to Breena.

"Help Aunt Bree get some stuff packed," Palmer said softly. "I'm going to go grab a change of clothes for everyone and some light blankets and travel pillows."

"Ready?" Jackson called out to everyone. It seemed like an hour since the ambulance left but in reality it was only ten minutes. Piling into cars, the broken hearted family headed towards the hospital unsure of what they were going to find.

Tony was sitting in the waiting area, his face covered by his hands. Gibbs stopped everyone before they reached him; Tony was crying and he needed to get it out. "Take the kids and go over there; give me a minute."

"Grandpa?" Tad looked up through tear filled eyes. "Dad's crying."

"Come on sweetie," Rachel ushered her little man off to the side.

"Tony?" Gibbs put a gentle hand on Tony's head. "You heard anything?"

"No," Tony shook his head and wiped at his eyes. "They were doing chest compressions when they got her out of the ambulance. I drove so fast that even with the delayed start I got here as they did. She looks so tiny, Gibbs."

Tad broke away from Rachel and made his way to his dad. Crawling into his lap, he hugged him around the neck and held on. "We have to love her enough to let go."

"I don't want to," Tony sobbed in his son's hair.

"I don't either," Tad couldn't hold back the tears. "I just heard someone else say it and I didn't want to be selfish wanting her to stay with the cancer."

Gibbs motioned the family to join them; they all took their seats and it wasn't long until the boys were snuggled in Tony's lap resting.

"Hey," Leon and Jackie made their way through to the family. "What can we do?"

"Pray," Tad answered. "God listens to everyone."

"Can you hold me?" Gabe wandered over to Vance. "I think my dad's legs are getting sleepy I keep slipping off."

Pulling Gabe into his lap, Leon was surprised to feel the fever radiating from the little boy. "He's really warm."

"Time for meds," Palmer grabbed his backpack and dosed out pills for Gibbs, Tad and Gabe. "They have some virus that is going around."

"Tony?" Dr. Andrews made his way quickly to the family.

"How are you here?" Tony was confused.

"They called me in," the younger doctor gave a sad smile. "We got her back but her heart has been damaged from all the cancer treatments."

"What does that mean?" Tony's eyes filled with tears.

"It means we're going to have to keep her in the hospital; we're going to transfer her to the children's hospital in a few minutes. I have her results back as I explained earlier. Gianna has acute lymphoblastic leukemia, the treatment she was on is only part of what she needed. It kept it from getting worse; it did not kill the cancer."

"But the treatment is killing her?" Tony wiped at the tears as they were shed.

"I'd like to bring in a cardiac specialist, my oncology team and a few other specialties." Dr. Andrews turned as he heard footsteps.

"I called D'Arcy," Tony explained. "Gianna is my foster daughter, a representative from children's services has to make the decisions."

"Let's get the paperwork started for the transfer," Dr. Andrews said softly. "I'll get her to a room with a respite suite for the family; your gang looks like they need some rest."

"The boys are sick but there is no way they will not be here for her," Tony replied softly. "They can wear masks to go see her; I won't send them home."

"I wouldn't ask you," Dr. Andrews waved a nurse over. "Please get Ms. McKinna started on the transfer paperwork for Gianna." Walking over to the boys, the young doctor kneeled down and gently looked a sleeping Gabe over. "He's doing well, just keep the fluids going. Tad, buddy?"

"Hi Dr. Andrews," Tad yawned. "You have to save my sister's life; I have been praying and God listens to kids."

"I am going to do more than my best for your sister," the reply was so sincere that it left Breena in tears.

"We just got her," Breena said softly through the veil of tears. "It's not fair that we have to give her up so soon."

"I know," Dr. Andrews nodded. "I am so sorry; she's such a delightful child."

"She calls me Tony," Tony looked at Gibbs so sad. "Maybe I didn't make her feel wanted enough to fight."

"What?" Gibbs got up to be near his surrogate son.

"She calls you grandpa, the boys are her brothers, Shelby her sister, Aunt Breena, Uncle Jimmy. I stay Tony; it's... I don't what I did wrong." Tony was babbling; his grief making his mind run in circles.

"You did nothing wrong," Gibbs pulled him into a hug. "She's a unique child; I don't know why she does that but it has nothing to do with you, son."

"Tony," Dr. Andrews came back to the waiting area. "She wants you."

"See," Gibbs hugged tighter. "Go see your little girl; tell her we are all here."

Walking down the hallway, Tony took the time to get himself under control; this was going to be one of the hardest moments of his life. Opening the door, Tony stepped inside. "Hey my beautiful girl."

"Hi," Gianna's lips turned up in an exhausted smile. "You are my hero."

"Nah," Tony shook his head. "I'm just your foster dad; it's what we do."

"Mom's and dad's don't do the good stuff," Gianna whispered.

"A good mom and a good dad would," Tony sat on the chair by the bed and picked up Bambi from the side table. "I think Bambi misses you."

"Am I going to die?" Gianna's voice cracked.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "I am so sorry."

"If love could save me," Gianna smiled. "I'd live to be 2 billion."

"You sure would," Tony kissed his precious girls forehead.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah," Tony's heart skipped a beat.

"Will you help me look beautiful for Jesus?"

"I sure will," Tony nodded as tears slid down to the end of his nose. "I sure will."


End file.
